Deuces are wild
by Marluuna
Summary: Heath/hide. Heath arrive au sein de X...
1. Chapitre 1

**J'aime commencer des fics XD (oui j'aime les terminer aussi, ça prend juste du temps parfois). Une fic sur X que j'entends mener à bien (quoique l'autre est juste en stand by), et je tiens à préciser que ma connaissance du groupe n'étant pas aussi pointue que celle que je peux avoir sur L'Arc en ciel, il ne faut pas s'attendre à une extrême fidélité. Désolée si cela fait grincer des dents, donc :)**

**Chapitre 1**

Heath remit sa lanière sur son épaule. Sa basse était lourde, sa lanière était usée, aussi glissait-elle souvent de son épaule. Au bout du compte, c'était même presque devenu un tic. Il la remettait en place dès qu'elle glissait même seulement un peu. Et comme il était nerveux, il devait au moins le faire toutes les dix secondes, cette fois… Il se mit ensuite à fixer la porte close devant lui comme s'il s'agissait là du plus grand défi de sa jeune existence, et qu'il s'apprêtait à devoir le surmonter sans trop savoir comment il allait s'y prendre… et ce n'était pas si faux, tout bien considéré. Bien qu'il ait déjà rencontré ces personnes aux _Extasy Summit _par exemple, c'était une chose que de se dire _« bonjour_ » et _« au revoir_ », de jouer côte à côte comme cela, et une toute autre de jouer dans le même groupe un groupe de renom, qui plus est ! Enfin, _auditionner_ pour jouer dans le même groupe, déjà. Auditionner pour être le nouveau bassiste de X ! C'était à croire qu'il rêvait tout éveillé. Mais le rêve était douloureux à supporter… Déjà, le stress lui avait interdit de fermer l'œil de la nuit… Puis le matin il n'avait rien pu avaler, il s'était habillé en mode automatique et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du studio, ses jambes fléchissaient et ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes… Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? C'était que le gars qu'il était censé remplacer était un poids lourd dans le domaine, pour ne rien gâcher… Il y avait ces musiciens doués, ce groupe déjà bien installé… Cela faisait pas mal de choses à considérer et à surmonter d'un coup. Bref, Heath se sentait un peu comme le gars qui va passer devant le peloton d'exécution… et il n'avait même pas droit à une dernière cigarette et un verre de rhum, en prime !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Heath retint à grande peine un cri de surprise qui n'aurait pas été bien viril, alors qu'un éclair rose arriva près de lui, la porte claquant immédiatement après son passage. Portant la main à son cœur, Heath crut ne jamais survivre à cette journée, vu que tout semblait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il n'était pas cardiaque, mais aujourd'hui c'était un peu comme si. Il se liquéfiait sur place, ni plus ni moins.

_hide, mais tu veux me faire mourir ? On n'a pas idée de débouler de manière aussi brusque !_

_Excuse-moi, j'ai juste quelques minutes, c'est pour ça ! _s'écria l'interpellé._ Le temps qu'ils s'en grillent une, et ils te font entrer. Alors je suis venu te souhaiter bonne chance._

_Je vais succomber à un arrêt cardiaque avant de les voir, de toute façon._

_Ne sois pas idiot._

_Tu n'as pas à boire ? Un truc fort, de préférence._

_Non, désolé. Mais j'ai quand même un remède maison !_

Avec ce sourire énigmatique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui –et qui avait d'ailleurs fait craquer Heath dès leur première rencontre, bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte immédiatement-, hide s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa doucement par la taille, avant de déposer un sage baiser sur les lèvres un peu trop sèches du bassiste. C'est sûr que normalement, cela battait haut la main tous les alcools forts du monde, un traitement pareil. C'était assez pour faire tourner la tête de Heath, quand bien même c'était loin d'être leur premier baiser. Mais aujourd'hui, il en aurait fallu plus que ça pour le calmer. Avec un sourire à la fois confus et las, Heath soupira :

_Te vexes pas, mais… ça ne marche pas._

_Houlà, mais tu es réellement stressé, toi… Ecoute, après toi on doit encore voir deux gars. Dès que c'est fini, je te rejoins et ce soir on se fait un bon restau, une bonne soirée pour décompresser, ok ? _proposa hide sur ce ton réconfortant qu'il avait toujours.

_Ok…_

_Heath, ça va marcher comme sur des roulettes. Tu es excellent. Et tu as déjà mon vote, _termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir…_

_Heath, tu me fais quoi là ? _le gronda-t-il gentiment, _ressaisis-toi mon vieux, ce sont de simples humains, ils ne te mangeront pas ! Ils vont même t'adorer ! Ils te connaissent déjà en plus ! Et puis tiens, si tu stresses trop, tu n'auras qu'à me regarder ! Je ne te quitterai pas des yeux et je te sourirai !_

_Ils remarqueront quelque chose…_

L'idée était fortement tentante, et en plus cela pouvait marcher. On aurait peine à le croire en le voyant avec son air si déluré et excentrique, mais hide savait être d'un grand réconfort. Son sang-froid était presque contagieux et il ne faisait aucun doute que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Heath y avait gagné de ce point de vue. Lui, éternel stressé, peu sûr de lui, avait parfois tendance à faire une montagne d'un rien… et hide avait changé tout cela, progressivement. Avec sa voix calme, aux accents rassurants, ses yeux qui vous hypnotisaient presque, hide savait comment calmer Heath. Et mine de rien il y arrivait : depuis qu'il était venu le rejoindre dans le couloir, Heath se sentait moins stressé que cinq minutes auparavant… Alors oui, l'idée était plus que séduisante, que de s'accrocher au regard de son amant comme à une bouée, ne regarder que lui et faire comme si les autres n'existaient pas… Seulement Heath ne pouvait pas faire cela, comme il venait de le dire, ils pourraient remarquer quelque chose.

Car personne ne devait savoir, pour eux. C'était un accord tacite au départ, dont ils avaient finalement discuté tous les deux lorsque hide avait proposé à Heath de passer les auditions. Ce n'était pas définitif, mais dans l'immédiat, le public comme les membres de X devaient ignorer leur histoire. Les raisons étaient simples. Pour hide évidemment, c'était avant tout une histoire de tranquillité. S'il ne voulait pas voir les journalistes sur son dos en permanence, il devait se taire sur ce chapitre. D'ailleurs il l'aurait peut-être même fait qu'il était sorti avec une femme. Il voulait être tranquille, tout simplement. Et puis qui sait comment les gens pouvaient réagir ? Deux hommes ensemble, ce n'était pas sûr du tout que cela passe… Bien sûr le public aimait hide, mais on ne savait jamais… Et du côté de Heath, bien qu'il n'ait pas cette célébrité, il refusait de le dire, et tout spécialement aux membres de X, pour une raison : si jamais il devait remporter les auditions, être leur nouveau bassiste… Le fait qu'il sorte avec l'un des membres et pas le plus transparent, pouvait-il être considéré comme une sorte de piston ? Que diraient Yoshiki et les autres en apprenant que hide avait autant insisté, simplement parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Et bien sûr, que dirait le public s'il devait le savoir ? Que ce n'était pas pour son talent à la basse, qu'il avait eu la place. C'était sûr et certain. Pour ne rien devoir à personne et pour n'être jugé que sur ses capacités, il avait approuvé sans mal lorsque hide avait proposé de continuer à garder cela secret.

_Tu parles ! _s'exclama hide, visiblement très confiant. _C'est moi qui t'ait amené ici, c'est normal que je me sente concerné par ton audition ! Pour le reste, j'en fais mon affaire. Ils ne se rendront compte de rien. Si c'est ça le problème, alors il n'y a plus de problème !_

_Ok… Bon de toute façon, maintenant que j'y suis… _souffla Heath, qui avait regagné un peu d'assurance.

_Exactement, il ne te reste qu'à te jeter à l'eau. Allez, moi j'y retourne. Bonne chance, ma petite sauterelle !_

_Ah non, pas ce surnom ! _grimaça le bassiste.

_C'est pas ma faute si tu as des jambes interminables !_

_C'est ça ouais…_

hide lui tira la langue façon 'sale gosse', avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur. Il devait considérer que le temps de la cigarette était dépassé et qu'ils allaient reprendre sous peu. En tout cas il avait réussi son coup : de l'autre côté, Heath souriait en secouant la tête, l'air de dire « il est incorrigible ». hide pouvait se montrer si gamin, par moments… Mais Heath adorait cela. Il remit en place sa lanière, pour la énième fois, sans s'en rendre compte… Et se montra attentif, prêt à entrer dès qu'il en recevrait l'ordre. Il avait moins peur. Après tout que risquait-il de perdre, sinon un peu de fierté ? Il avait tout à y gagner, à être là. Et comme hide le lui avait encore répété la veille : « je ne t'ai pas recommandé parce que tu es mon copain. Je t'ai recommandé parce que tu es bon ». Ces paroles là n'avaient pas de prix aux yeux de Heath, qui il ne pouvait pas le nier, s'était effectivement posé la question.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Heath ne s'aperçut pas qu'au bout du couloir, quelqu'un n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il n'avait entendu réellement que hide de là où il était, qui parlait beaucoup plus fort que Heath et bien entendu il avait tout vu, y compris le rapide baiser échangé… L'homme tourna les talons et disparu à l'angle du couloir en se demandant ce que tout cela signifiait… Toujours sans que Heath ne se rende compte de sa présence. L'instant d'après, il entrait.

* * *

><p>Si l'on avait demandé à Heath son ressenti sur son audition, il se serait probablement arraché les cheveux en hurlant « <em>j'ai été nuuuuuul<em> ! ». Une faute grossière en plein milieu de _Kurenai_, morceau qu'il idolâtrait presque ! Et le reste du temps, il avait tellement de fourmis dans les doigts qu'il avait l'impression d'à peine sentir les cordes… A un moment donné, il s'était même presque mis en mode automatique, à jouer comme il l'aurait fait dans sa chambre… Et puis son regard s'était accroché à celui de hide. Pourtant il était sérieux avant d'entrer : il ne voulait pas le faire, de peur que ce regard ne le trahisse. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : il avait besoin de le regarder, de se sentir rassuré… De sentir, comme hide l'avait dit, qu'il avait un allié dans la place… hide avait hoché discrètement la tête et avait souri, comme pour lui dire que tout ça n'était pas bien grave, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur… Et cela avait marché. Heath avait pu terminer plus sereinement, ignorant bien sûr que désormais, à par eux deux, il y avait une autre personne qui avait su interpréter ce regard qui s'était voulu innocent.

Quand cela avait été terminé, Heath était sorti pour aller s'asseoir sur le trottoir, le temps que ses jambes reprennent une consistance… Et il était allé attendre hide devant une bière, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Pour éviter les fausses joies et l'humiliation, Heath n'avait dit à personne ce qu'il avait tenté aujourd'hui, pas même à ses parents. Il le leur dirait seulement si cela avait marché. Mais peu importe ce avec quoi il tentait d'occuper son esprit, Heath ne pouvait penser qu'à cela. Et pourtant avec le recul, ces personnes n'avaient effectivement rien d'effrayant. Pata… Toshi… Yoshiki… Oh bien sûr il les connaissait ! Par le groupe, par les _Extasy Summit_, il avait déjà eu de quoi s'en faire une idée assez réaliste. C'était de vrais professionnels, des gens perfectionnistes et qui se connaissaient bien… Toshi et Pata avaient l'air gentil comme tout. D'ailleurs Toshi, après hide, c'était celui avec qui il avait le plus discuté lors de leurs rencontres… C'était quelqu'un de très accessible. Yoshiki l'intimidait bien un peu, mais aujourd'hui il s'était montré tout à fait courtois, rien à y redire… Alors s'il se prenait à rêver qu'il était pris… Eh bien ce serait sûrement très sympa, de travailler avec ces personnes !

Il en était à commander sa troisième bière lorsque la porte du café s'ouvrit sur hide, qu'il reconnut malgré le bonnet et les lunettes –les mèches roses dépassaient sur les côté et devant, il n'était pas doué pour le déguisement…-. Il s'assit en face de lui après avoir commandé la même chose, et se fendit d'un large sourire un brin moqueur :

_Alors mon pauvre chéri, tu t'en remets ? _

_Ca va, je gère… dis-moi plutôt ce qu'ils ont dit._

_Hm… Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

_hide, c'est pas le moment de me faire mariner… _marmonna Heath, dont la patience arrivait à épuisement.

_Avant que je réponde à ta question, laisse-moi te demander une chose. _

_Quoi ?_

_Sois plus sûr de toi. Tu es bon, tu le sais, je le sais, et on n'est pas les seuls à être au courant. Ne doute pas de toi juste parce que tu as des gens célèbres devant toi. Ca ne veut rien dire ça, y en a des plus connus qui ne méritent pas ton respect pour autant. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?_

_Oui… _acquiesça-t-il, conscient que hide avait raison. _J'essaie, tu sais._

_Oui, et tu dois continuer._

_A propos, merci… tu m'as bien aidé tout à l'heure._

_Je suis là pour ça, _répondit le guitariste en souriant.

_Bon. Maintenant dis-moi._

_Eh bien la décision qui fut prise, _commença hide avec de grands gestes et sur un ton solennel, _fut la plus juste, la plus logique, la plus…_

_Dis-moi ou je t'étrangle !_

_Aucun sens de l'humour… Tu es engagé !_

_Tu parles sérieusement là ? _murmura Heath, ses yeux s'écarquillant comme des soucoupes.

_Bien sûr ! Je suis sadique, mais quand même je ne plaisanterai pas là-dessus !_

_Oh bon sang… Je suis le nouveau bassiste de X ! _s'exclama Heath, un large sourire collé sur le visage.

_Oui, alors ce serait bien que tu ranges ce mégaphone et que tu mettes la sourdine, tu vois…_

_Ah oui… _chuchota Heath en baissant la tête, _et dire que je ne peux même pas t'embrasser ! C'est grâce à toi si…_

_A ton talent, uniquement, _le coupa-t-il._ Quant au reste, si tu veux me remercier, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, _fit-il avec un clin d'œil._ Mais pour le moment on va se balader et ensuite je t'offre le restau pour fêter ça, ok ?_

_Oui ! _sourit le bassiste. _Je suis trop heureux !_

_A propos, je ne suis pas censé te le dire, hein, donc quand Yoshiki t'appellera ce soir ou demain pour te l'annoncer, tu feras l'étonné._

Heath hocha la tête, mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait réussi. C'était la chance de sa vie, et il ne l'avait pas ratée. Bien sûr il ne mesurait absolument pas tout ce que ceci impliquait, mais quelle importance ? Aujourd'hui, il avait accompli quelque chose et cela reboostait sa confiance en lui. Il travaillerait durement pour être à la hauteur de toutes les espérances, et pour le coup, la plus importance était celle de hide. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le décevoir et lui faire regretter son initiative, alors il s'emploierait à prouver qu'il méritait cette place.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos réactions plutôt positives au premier chapitre. Cela m'a encouragée à vite écrire la suite ! **

**Pour celles qui lisent « **_**Prêt à tout**_** », le dernier chapitre arrive d'ici quelques jours je prends juste du temps pour l'écrire afin de faire ça bien :)**

**Chapitre 2**

De loin, de très loin, Heath distinguait comme une sonnerie… Pas vraiment celle du réveil, mais plus celle du téléphone… Maudit soit le jour où, en plus du salon, il avait placé un téléphone dans sa chambre, pour une question d'ordre pratique… C'était si irritant qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire encore semblant de dormir : il fallait bien qu'il ouvre la moitié d'un œil, pour voir où se situait le combiné et décrocher. Au passage, un regard sur son radioréveil lui apprit qu'il était à peine 7h. Il y avait des gens bien matinaux, dites donc… Déjà que Heath n'était pas spécialement du matin –du moins pas sans son café-, mais alors 7h ! Et alors qu'il n'avait que très peu dormi, en plus ! Car la soirée avec hide s'était finie en boîte après le restaurant, histoire d'être ensemble tout en se fondant dans la masse… Ils étaient finalement rentrés… à peine 4h plus tôt, en gros. Alors là, le réveil était pour le moins violent. D'ailleurs le guitariste aux cheveux rose dormait paisiblement à côté de lui, la sonnerie ne l'en empêchant absolument pas, lui. Il n'y a pas de justice.

_Gnallo ?_

_Heath ? Te réveillerai-je ? _fit une voix un brin amusée.

_Moui… C'est qui ?_

_Yoshiki._

_Yoshiki-san, je… J'écoute !_

En plein bâillement, Heath s'arrêta tout net, sa mâchoire semblant se décrocher à l'entente du prénom donné. Il rassembla vite les quelques neurones opérationnels qu'il pouvait avoir et il se redressa aussitôt, yeux grands ouverts, assis en tailleur dans son lit. Yoshiki. Au téléphone. LE Yoshiki… Qui probablement, appelait pour lui annoncer qu'il intégrait X, sans se douter bien sûr, que Heath le savait déjà depuis la veille. Un coup d'œil à hide, toujours parfaitement endormi, permit à Heath de souffler un minimum. Yoshiki n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que hide était là avec lui, alors pourquoi paniquer ? Leur secret était bien gardé. Il fallait juste maintenant, que Heath fasse bien semblant. Qu'il semble surpris, heureux… Ce serait facile à faire, vu qu'il n'était toujours pas redescendu de son nuage et qu'il ne réalisait absolument pas ce qui se passait, en même temps. Que hide lui ait vendu la mèche ne changeait quasiment rien, finalement. La voix posée et courtoise de Yoshiki l'obligea à se montrer attentif :

_Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je me lève à l'aube et j'oublie que tout le monde n'est pas comme moi… Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé ! Il est encore tôt, c'est vrai._

_Non, il n'y a pas de mal, vraiment, _assura vivement Heath.

'_c'qu'y a ?..._

Heath tourna la tête sur le côté et vit les deux yeux de hide bien ouverts qui le fixaient, tandis que leur propriétaire s'étirait paresseusement, sans doute enfin réveillé par la voix de Heath. hide ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour reposer sa question puisqu'il voyait Heath accroché au combiné du téléphone et pâle comme un linge… En l'entendant parler, Heath se crispa et aussitôt, il plaqua une main sur la bouche de son amant en le fusillant du regard pour lui intimer le silence :

_Chut ! Euh pas vous, Yoshiki-san ! _se reprit-il, déglutissant avec peine. _Vous appeliez pour… ?_

_A propos d'hier. Ta prestation nous a tous impressionné je dois dire, et si tu en as envie, j'aimerais que tu nous rejoignes._

_Sérieusement ? _s'écria Heath, aussi content que la veille, quand hide le lui avait annoncé.

_Je ne suis pas du genre très plaisantin, tu sais… _remarqua Yoshiki avec amusement. _Alors oui, c'est sérieux. Ta réponse ?_

_Oui, bien entendu ! Que dois-je faire ? Quand dois-je être là ? _s'écria Heath.

_Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à entendre ! Ecoute, prends ton temps, de toute façon on n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui… Il faut que j'annule les auditions de cet après-midi, en plus…_

_Mais… vous ne voulez pas les entendre ?_

_Quel intérêt ? C'est toi qu'on veut. Je vais prévenir les autres et on peut se retrouver en fin de journée au studio… Histoire de faire mieux connaissance, de te filer les clefs de la boutique, tout ça… Et puis toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on discute._

_De quoi ?_

_Eh bien je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais… _commença Yoshiki, à son tour plein d'enthousiasme. _Tu vas passer dans la lumière en un clin d'œil. Quand on saura que X a un nouveau bassiste, tu vas faire l'objet de toutes les attentions… Je voudrais que tu y sois préparé et que tu me dises ce que je peux dire ou ne pas dire quand je parlerai de toi. Tu m'as l'air d'être timide et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise._

_C'est très gentil de votre part._

_C'est normal. Tu nous sauves, après tout ! Rendors-toi, on se voit tout à l'heure._

_Merci ! Pour… Votre décision !_

L'instant d'après, Yoshiki avait raccroché, laissant Heath la tête dans les étoiles. Il n'avait même pas eu à se forcer pour jouer la comédie en fait : le fait que ce soit Yoshiki en personne, qu'il savait être l'éminence grise du groupe, qui le lui dise, valait tout l'or du monde. Pour ne rien gâcher, Yoshiki avait l'air plus que charmant. Il était poli, parlait calmement, s'exprimait bien… Il semblait avoir à cœur le fait que l'intégration de Heath se passe pour le mieux puisqu'il tenait à parler avec lui de la suite des évènements, à l'y préparer… Tant de prévenance était louable, et assez éloignée du portrait que l'on pouvait se faire de Yoshiki… portrait que hide lui-même lui faisait parfois, lorsqu'il le retrouvait après une journée de travail difficile. Le guitariste adorait son leader, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaitre qu'il « pouvait être chiant », selon ses propres termes… Bon, sa réputation de travailleur acharné et de tyran sur les bords n'était sûrement pas usurpée, mais si ses côtés sympas l'étaient autant, alors il y aurait du bon. Complètement dans son rêve, Heath resta muet de longues secondes, alors que hide enleva enfin la main plaquée sur sa bouche :

_Tu es désagréable avec moi dès le matin, _fit-il, boudeur._ Un regard noir, un « chut ! » et tu me bâillonnes… _

_Pardon, mais j'ai eu peur qu'il t'entende ! _s'excusa Heath en l'embrassant pour se faire pardonner. _Je n'aurais pas trouvé d'explication valable._

_Je sais. Alors ça y est, tu es officiellement parmi nous ? _fit-il en souriant.

_Oui. Il a dit qu'il vous contacterait tous pour qu'on se voie dans la journée… Alors sans te virer, il faudra que tu repasses chez toi, si tu veux qu'il te trouve._

_C'était prévu, t'inquiètes pas. Mais là, je veux me rendormir… J'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux il y a cinq minutes seulement…_

_Moi aussi. Après tout on a la matinée devant nous. Dodo ! _décida Heath en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_Pas sans mon oreiller préféré !_

Ce disant, hide calla sa tête sur le torse de son amant, bien décidé à s'endormir ainsi. Il se surprenait lui-même à se montrer si tactile, si affectueux… Ce n'était pourtant pas tellement son genre, mais depuis qu'il était avec Heath, c'était tout à fait naturel. Il avait pour lui des gestes et des attentions qu'il n'avait jamais eues avec personne… Comme s'il était impossible de conserver une distance avec ce bassiste si mignon et attachant. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, même avant de lui parler, hide s'était senti attiré par ce regard timide mais qui savait se faire intense… sa silhouette fine, sa gentillesse, sa douceur… et son petit caractère, mine de rien. Peu le savaient, mais Heath était du genre « calme, tant qu'on ne l'ennuie pas ». Une fois en pétard, il était difficile à calmer. Mais en attendant, bien que timide, il savait tout de même bien jouer de son charme. Assez pour que hide n'ait nulle envie d'être ailleurs en ce moment. Il s'était encore, de s'être si vite et si fortement attaché à lui… Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Cependant, bien callé contre lui, hide grimaça : Heath avait encore maigri. Il ne faisait pas vraiment un oreiller très confortable, vue sa maigreur –car ce n'était plus de la minceur, à ce stade…-. Mais hide lui en faisait déjà assez souvent la remarque. Inutile de gâcher cette matinée qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Lorsque Heath se réveilla, cette fois il se sentait déjà un peu plus frais que plus tôt dans la matinée. Ces quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires n'avaient pas été inutiles, et une bonne douche achèverait de le rendre présentable et vraiment disponible. Il passa la main sur l'autre côté du lit, qui était vide… Tiens, non. Il y avait une feuille de papier. Il la colla devant ses yeux, qui prirent quelques secondes avant de pouvoir lire :

_« Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller… Trop tard pour le petit déjeuner, alors je t'ai fait un repas. Poisson, riz, et quelques fruits. Mange tout, parce que tu en as besoin. A tout à l'heure. hide. »_

_Il est adorable… _

Heath sourit. Oui, la journée promettait d'être inoubliable. S'il faisait le point dans sa vie, c'était vraiment un bon bilan : un petit ami absolument adorable et une vie professionnelle sur le point de sérieusement décoller… Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, vraiment. Il se leva en s'étirant, et en effet sur la table de la cuisine, il trouva le repas annoncé, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à réchauffer. Si le public savait que hide cuisinait des petits plats pour sa moitié… Cette idée fit rire le bassiste. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé hide capable de ce genre de choses. C'était vraiment mignon, et attentionné. Et le mot sentait bon l'affection qu'il lui portait… L'inquiétude aussi, par la référence à son poids dans ce « tu en as besoin ». Heath ne l'ignorait pas, et pour lui faire plaisir, il fit réchauffer la nourriture, bien qu'il n'ait pas spécialement faim…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Heah arriva devant la porte qui la fois précédente, semblait plus impressionnante, il entendit des bruits de conversation à l'intérieur. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait arrivé 1h plus tôt pour être bien à l'heure, mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'en faire trop… Déjà que contenir son admiration pour eux serait difficile… Mais il était assez mature pour savoir qu'ils seraient des collègues désormais, et qu'il ne gagnerait rien à les admirer bêtement, sinon ne jamais s'intégrer. Alors il frappa, et entra en essayant tant bien que mal de sourire et de prendre un air détaché. Le visage souriant de Yoshiki, assis sur le dossier d'une chaise –c'était pas un peu dangereux, ça ?- l'accueillit à peine fut-il entré :<p>

_Ah, te voilà ! _fit-il joyeusement, en se levant pour venir à lui.

_Bonjour… Je suis en retard ? _demanda Heath en constatant qu'il était le dernier arrivé.

_Non, du tout. Toshi te précède de peu, ne t'en fais pas._

Toshi hocha la tête en souriant pour le rassurer. Assis à côté de hide, il gribouillait quelque chose sur un morceau de papier, sans doute pour s'occuper… Une vieille habitude qu'il tenait depuis des années sans qu'il s'explique pourquoi. Pata était assis à l'envers sur une chaise près de celle où était Yoshiki…Tous souriants, tous aimables… aucune raison de s'e nfaire. Il était des leurs. Et comme pour le lui prouver, Toshi se leva et vint jusqu'à lui. Il avait l'air sympa. Très tranquille, sans être mou… Il lui avait peu parlé lors des _Extasy summit_ et même lors de l'audition, mais il ne doutait pas que toshi soit un type cool.

_Bienvenue parmi nous, Heath. Je suis content que ce soit toi qu'on ait retenu, _fit le chanteur cordialement.

_Oui, bienvenue. Et puis merci hide, _ajouta Pata, _de l'avoir poussé à venir auditionner ! C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu penser à toi !_

_C'est normal, en tant que bras-droit du leader, je devais penser à ça ! _plaisanta hide afin de donner le change.

_Bras-droit de qui ? Ne me fais pas rire ! _pouffa Yoshiki.

_Ouais bon, Heath tu te rendras vite compte que la vie avec nous n'est pas du tout ce que tu pensais, _ajouta Pata.

_Ah ? Euh je ne pensais rien en particulier… Et c'est quoi alors ?_

_Une garderie. Ca se chamaille la plupart du temps… de vrais gosses. Enfin heureusement que Toshi et moi sommes là pour apporter un peu de dignité à tout ça._

_Si par dignité, _ajouta hide avec une grimace,_ tu attends acquiescer à tout pour avoir la paix et somnoler dès que possible, alors ouais, tu es le plus digne de nous tous !_

_Bref… _soupira Toshi._ Un café, Heath ? _

_Avec plaisir, j'ai eu une petite nuit…_

_Oh ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, au fait ?_

_Euh, je…_

_Toshi, c'est indiscret ! _intervint Yoshiki. _On est là pour apprendre à se connaitre, mais n'allons pas trop vite._

_C'est vrai, excuse-moi Heath. Je suis curieux de nature._

Toshi lui tendit une tasse avec un regard d'excuse. Il n'avait pas envie d'être indiscret ni de le mettre mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour Heath, Yoshiki était venu à son secours sans le savoir. C'est vrai ça, il n'y avait pas songé ! Ils ne devaient pas savoir pour lui et hide, soit. Mais dire qu'il était en couple n'impliquait pas grand-chose, non ? Il pouvait bien leur dire qu'il était avec quelqu'un, sans dire qui. Il ne mentirait que partiellement, ainsi. Pris au dépourvu et surtout, n'osant regarder hide pour savoir quoi dire, Heath choisit le plus facile, autant pour être tranquille que pour rassurer Toshi :

_Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai… personne._

_Etonnant. Ca viendra vite, _assura le chanteur en souriant.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est très probablement un peu idiot de ma part mais par le biais de ce chapitre, je voudrais avoir une petite pensée pour Sawada Taiji, décédé le 17 juillet dernier… R.I.P. Le rock japonais perd un grand bassiste, X une part de son histoire. J'espère au moins que là-haut, même si je ne crois pas vraiment à tout ça, il a retrouvé hide.<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Heath continue sa découverte tranquille des membres et de l'ambiance de son nouveau groupe… Pas trop ennuyeux, j'espère ?**

**Chapitre 3**

Puisqu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part, Toshi se fit un plaisir de satisfaire sa curiosité concernant leur nouveau bassiste, avec des questions basiques, du style ses musiques préférées, s'il avait été au cinéma ces derniers temps, etc… Il fallait apprendre à connaître Heath et selon Toshi, le plus tôt serait le mieux. En effet, il pensait à ce nouvel arrivant qui débarquait dans un groupe où les membres se connaissaient bien. Heath ne comprendrait pas tout. Les allusions à telle soirée, tel concert, il ne pourrait pas comprendre, puisqu'il n'avait pas vécu cela avec eux. En se plaçant de son point de vue, Toshi trouva cela plutôt dur. Heath devait se sentir mal à l'aise, et il le ressentirait sûrement davantage quand ils commenceraient vraiment à travailler. A eux d'agir pour que cela n'arrive pas. Alors afin d'éviter au maximum qu'il ne se sente comme une pièce rapportée, Toshi s'intéressa à lui, il voulut savoir des choses… et ce n'était pas difficile, puisque Heath avait vraiment l'air d'un type très sympa. Le bassiste eut ce jour là un léger aperçu de l'étendue de la gentillesse du chanteur. Il ne se contentait pas d'être « juste » gentil, il était vraiment dévoué aux autres, désireux de les mettre à l'aise…

Et Heath avait rarement parlé autant ! Ce n'était pas qu'il aime tellement parler de lui, mais il comprit les efforts du chanteur, alors il s'y prêta de bonne grâce. Il leur raconta donc ses différents groupes, comment cela n'avait jamais duré et il était passé de groupes en groupes, parfois en se demandant s'il ne se plantait pas totalement de voie… Bien qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop sur ses doutes –il ne les connaissait pas assez pour en être déjà là-, et préféra parler de sa motivation, plutôt… assez forte celle-ci, pour que jamais il n'arrête tout. Et après tout il avait raison, puisque cela l'avait mené ici aujourd'hui. Il raconta ensuite comment il était tombé par hasard sur hide –ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille sur une version- et ce dernier lui avait proposé de venir auditionner… La suite, ils connaissaient. Le reste, il viendrait probablement avec le temps. Mais curieusement, de tout ce monologue, Pata ne retient qu'une seule chose sur la fin :

_Tu plaisantes ? Yoshiki t'a appelé à 7h ce matin ?_

_Ben… oui…_

_Eh ben ! Moi il ne me l'a jamais fait !_

_Normal, le téléphone aurait été vaincu par l'usure avant que tu décroches, à une heure pareille… _persifla hide, qui était debout un peu plus loin, avec Yoshiki.

_Y a des heures pas décentes pour appeler ! Non mais j'te jure… _grogna Pata.

_En même temps, on m'appelle à n'importe quelle heure, si c'est pour m'annoncer des nouvelles comme celles-là, tu sais, _répliqua Heath, amusé de le voir presque se révolter pour cette raison.

_Je me doute, oui ! D'ailleurs tant qu'on en est à parler des méthodes de Yoshiki… Il va probablement te dire ce qui se passera dans les prochains jours ou semaines… Ne sois pas effrayé : Yoshiki aime voir les choses en grand, alors si tu as l'impression qu'il pense que les journées font 36 heures et que tu as 4 bras, ne paniques pas : c'est parfaitement normal._

_Je sais qu'il est perfectionniste, _acquiesça Heath en souriant franchement.

_Ce n'est pas un défaut, note bien. Ca nous a valu d'excellentes choses…. Et beaucoup de stress aussi, c'est vrai, _admit Toshi, toujours conciliant et surtout avec son meilleur ami.

_Je suppose qu'on n'a rien sans rien._

_C'est un peu ça, en effet…_

Pour être franc, à le voir comme cela, Heath n'aurait jamais pensé que Toshi puisse parler autant. Il était encore loin d'être un moulin à paroles, mais enfin il faisait bien la conversation tout de même. Bien sûr il faisait cela surtout par amabilité, parce qu'il ne fallait pas trop compter sur Pata, qui se contentait d'acquiescer, ni sur les deux autres, en pleine discussion à l'écart… Mais enfin c'était sympa de sa part, il n'était pas obligé après tout. Toshi était quelqu'un de sympa, avec de bonnes manières… Le genre de types dont on se demande un peu s'il existe quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait pas, tant il a l'air calme, doux, sans rien à se reprocher. Quant à Pata, il avait l'air tout aussi cool, mais plus dans le sens de mou, cela dit… Le genre à ne pas se faire un claquage en se levant trop vite, quoi. Pas très rock'n roll tout cela, pensa Heath avec une pointe d'amusement. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Il vit alors Yoshiki et hide quitter leur coin et se diriger vers la porte ensemble. Intrigué, il demanda alors à Toshi :

_Où est-ce qu'ils vont ?_

_Fumer. Et discuter._

_Discuter ?_

_Ils ont pas mal besoin de parler, ces temps-ci… _expliqua Toshi en coulant un regard entendu à Pata. _Alors ils s'isolent parfois pour le faire._

_De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? _ne put s'empêcher de demander Heath à voix haute.

_C'est un peu compliqué, mais disons qu'en gros ces derniers temps, nous avons vécu une situation complexe… Mais tu le sais, c'est même la raison de ta présence ici._

_Oui… _acquiesça Heath, n'osant questionner sur son prédécesseur.

_hide a alors compris que s'il ne voulait pas un jour que ça se reproduise, avec l'un de nous ou lui-même, il fallait que quelqu'un épaule Yoshiki. Il ne faut plus qu'il soit seul à tout penser. D'abord parce que c'est trop lourd pour lui, et ensuite parce qu'il n'a plus de recul. Voilà de quoi ils parlent. Du groupe._

Heath acquiesça d'un air entendu, mais en vérité il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir bien tout compris. Bien sûr il disposait de pas mal de données, puisque hide lui parlait du groupe bien avant que Heath n'en vienne à souhaiter jouer dedans, mais même avec cela… Il savait par exemple, que Yoshiki était du genre « on ne discute pas mes décisions », et que notamment avec leur précédant bassiste, la confrontation avait conduit au clash… hide lui en avait beaucoup parlé lorsque c'était arrivé. Heath n'avait trop sur quoi dire afin de le consoler de toute cette tension et du fait que l'un de ses meilleurs amis s'en aille… Et à ce moment là, il s'était posé cette question : comment quelqu'un de si fier, si indépendant, si fort de caractère que l'était hide, pouvait-il se laisser mener à la baguette ainsi, tout leader que soit Yoshiki ? Réponse : hide ne le faisait pas. Il pouvait se vanter de ne pas prendre de gants lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait et cette fois-ci, Yoshiki l'avait entendu.

De là à comprendre ce « deal » entre eux, il n'y avait qu'un pas : 'tu me laisses aider pour les prises de décisions, tu me confies tes soucis par rapport au groupe, et de mon côté je te soutiens et te décharge d'un poids en t'aidant là-dessus pour que tu ne sois plus seul face à tout ce cirque'. Une vraie organisation. Ce que Heath comprenait un peu moins par contre, c'était comment Toshi et Pata semblaient s'en foutre royalement ou presque, comme si s'impliquer autrement que 'simplement' en jouant ou en chantant ne les intéressait pas plus que cela… Ils avaient vu Yoshiki et hide sortir pour papoter, comme si discuter affaires n'intéressaient qu'eux… et ça avait l'air assez vrai finalement, si l'on en croyait leur attitude passive. A dire vrai, Heath leur ressemblait assez là-dessus : lui aussi, seul lui importait de jouer, le reste l'intéressait déjà moins… Mais quand même. N'étaient-ils pas tous membres du groupe ? Ne pouvant s'en empêcher et désireux de comprendre, il les regarda tour à tour et leur demanda :

_Mais… Ca ne vous intéresse pas, vous ?_

_On sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir tôt ou tard de toute façon. Moi je fais de la musique, _expliqua Pata, _je ne suis pas un homme d'affaire. Montre-moi un contrat, je serai incapable de te dire s'il est à mon avantage ou pas. Je me moque de tout ça tant que je joue comme je veux._

_Et toi, Toshi ? Je crois savoir que tu es très proche de Yoshiki, alors pourquoi…_

_Je suis un peu comme Pata, _expliqua Toshi cordialement._ Je n'entends pas grand-chose à tout ça. Et je n'ai pas l'envie ni l'énergie de m'y intéresser, honnêtement. hide l'a, lui. Il veut le faire. Pour lui-même, parce qu'il apprend à gérer ses intérêts, pour le groupe aussi et pour Yoshiki. Je pense qu'il comprendra plus vite et mieux que moi. Et il a le répondant nécessaire pour calmer cette tête de mule qu'est Yoshiki. Sans hide, parfois on irait droit dans le mur..._

_En fait, vous voulez juste jouer et c'est tout ? _comprit Heath, ce qui fit sourire Pata.

_Tu dis ça comme un reproche._

_Ah non, pas du tout ! Mais vous avez l'air très différents de lui… D'eux._

_Ils ont pas mal de points communs, ce doit être pour ça qu'ils se sont attachés l'un à l'autre dès leur rencontr_e, répondit le chanteur. _Je suis content. Yoshiki n'était pas vraiment ouvert aux autres, à cette époque._

_Ça y est, le papa poule est de retour, _soupira Pata en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Nous avons ici ou de vrais gosses, ou des endormis… _plaisanta Toshi en lui jetant un regard appuyé. _Il faut bien un adulte !_

_Avoue que les gamins et l'endormi t'amusent, parfois, _fit Heath.

_Hum, je crois que ce serait difficile de le cacher, _reconnut Toshi avec un large sourire.

_Cacher quoi ? _

Heath faillit en faire une syncope. Yoshiki était revenu et s'était faufilé derrière lui sans qu'il l'entende venir, et pour le coup le bassiste avait été bien surpris ! Pour son premier jour, commencer à parler dans le dos de son leader –même s'il ne disait rien de mal-, ce n'était pas trop cela… Il vira rouge pivoine alors que les deux autres se mirent à rire, ne lui étant d'aucun secours sur ce coup là.

_Euh, rien…_

_Ah ? Si tu as un instant, on peut se parler comme prévu ? _proposa Yoshiki, dans l'idée de le mettre au courant de l'essentiel.

_Bien sûr._

_Alors je reviens tout de suite, j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans ma voiture._

_Bon et bien nous on s'en va, tout ça on connaît… _fit Pata en s'étirant. _A demain Heath ? Et encore une fois, bienvenue parmi nous !_

_Merci pour votre accueil !_

Après tout c'était vrai : si jamais Yoshiki devait lui expliquer des choses comme la manière dont ils procédaient, leurs futurs projets ou autres, ce serait ennuyeux et rien d'autre, pour les autres. Ils étaient au courant pour le vivre, donc aucune raison de rester et d'écouter cela. Bon, Heath ne l'avouerait pas au risque de passer pour une chiffe molle, mais la perspective de rester un moment avec Yoshiki l'impressionnait pas mal… Pourtant Yoshiki avait été plus qu'aimable avec lui, mais il ne savait trop pourquoi, Heath se sentait un peu trop impressionné… Est-ce que hide resterait avec eux, ainsi il se sentirait mieux ? Heath secoua la tête, désespéré par son propre comportement : compter sur hide pour lui faciliter la tâche… Non mais c'était un comportement de collégien, ça ! Et puis hide en avait déjà assez fait, il n'allait pas lui tenir la main non plus. Mais quand on parle du loup, il débarque toujours au même moment :

_Il est où ? Où est tout le monde d'ailleurs ?_

_Pata et Toshi sont partis et Yoshiki est à sa voiture, il va revenir…_

_Parti depuis quand ?_

_J'en sais rien, deux minutes environ._

_Donc ça me laisse encore deux fois 60 secondes avec toi… _minauda hide en s'approchant dangereusement.

_Arrête, c'est pas du tout l'endroit ! _s'écria Heath, effaré par tant d'inconscience.

_Ce que tu peux être peureux… _s'amusa hide en l'enlaçant.

_Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on établisse certaines règles… _soupira le bassiste.

_Du genre ?_

_Du genre pas de familiarités sur le lieu de travail. Ca me paraît évident mais je réalise qu'il faut te le dire…_

_Tu me connais : y a rien que j'aime autant que briser les règles…_

hide aimait manifestement jouer avec le feu, aussi ne se priva-t-il pas pour lui voler un baiser. Yoshiki mettrait environ 5 minutes à faire l'aller-retour, aussi avaient-ils largement le temps… Et puis Yoshiki était le genre que l'on entend venir vingt mètres avant qu'il n'arrive : entre son pas assez bruyant et sa fâcheuse manie de claquer les portes sans qu'il faille pour cela qu'il soit en colère, ils auraient le temps de l'entendre, au cas où… Mais Heath rompit rapidement le baiser en lui adressant un regard sévère. Si hide voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, cela promettait…

Si Yoshiki faisait des entrées bruyantes, certains en revanche, étaient plus modérés, plus discrets. A pas feutrés, quelqu'un était revenu jusque dans le couloir, comme pour vérifier ou comprendre quelque chose… Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur, pour éviter qu'on le voit… Mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir Heath sermonnant hide… Un hide qui le tenait par la taille… _« C'est donc bien ce que je pensais »,_ se dit-il en revenant sur ses pas.

Quelques minutes après, Yoshiki revint, son téléphone en main. Le guitariste qui comme ses deux autres camarades, ne voyait aucun intérêt pour lui à être là, prit donc congé et laissa son leader parler à leur nouvelle recrue, en espérant que le premier ne fasse pas trop peur au second…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci tout le monde, pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est toujours important, mais en début de fic cela rassure beaucoup aussi !**

**Chapitre 4**

A présent, Heath se trouvait seul avec Yoshiki. Et inexplicablement, il ne se sentit pas très à son aise. Pourtant il était officiellement membre du groupe, il avait été très bien accueilli et d'ailleurs, Yoshiki s'était montré vraiment sympa avec lui… Il n'avait absolument rien à lui reprocher. Pourtant il se serait plus volontiers retrouvé seul avec Toshi ou encore Pata, à choisir. Peut-être parce qu'il s'en sentait plus proche, d'un simple point de vue de caractère ? A dire vrai, il avait à peu près ressenti cela lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul pour la première fois avec hide. Rapidement, dans les loges au dernier _Extasy summit_, le guitariste de X s'était trompé de porte et était entré dans une pièce où Heath s'était isolé pour se préparer. Quelques excuses plus tard et toujours prêt à bavarder, hide était resté et c'était là qu'ils avaient fait connaissance réellement, leurs rencontres précédentes s'étant toujours résumées à 'bonjour' et 'au revoir'… Et tout de suite, Heath s'était senti très intimidé par cette force de caractère, ce charisme qui émanait de cette étrange personne qu'était hide. Cela n'avait donc pas été fait pour le mettre à l'aise tout de suite.

Là, c'était plus ou moins la même chose. Yoshiki était quelqu'un de réellement intimidant, mais dans un tout autre registre que hide par contre. Contre ce genre de personnes qui ont l'air de savoir ce qu'ils veulent, où ils vont et comment ils y parviendront, Heath se sentait complètement désarmé, pour être honnête. Lui aussi savait ce qu'il voulait, et quant à savoir où aller, depuis le matin c'était désormais clair et à peu près sûr, du coup… Mais il ne leur ressemblait pas pour autant. Il était beaucoup plus sur la réserve, beaucoup moins spontané et à l'aise… Et avec ce genre de personnes, il devait trouver ses marques… Rester distant, jusqu'à trouver le moyen d'être à l'aise, naturel avec eux. Bon bien sûr avec hide, les choses avaient pris une tournure particulière rapidement, chose qui n'arriverait pas avec Yoshiki. Alors il n'avait pas le choix : Heath devait se secouer un peu et montrer qu'il n'était pas un imbécile. Le tout était de démarrer, quand on faisait un pas, les autres suivaient après tout.

_Ca va Heath ? _

_Oui oui… _se reprit-il, se rendant compte que Yoshiki le fixait depuis un moment vu qu'il ne disait rien.

_Tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot alors tu permets que je sois franc avec toi ?_

_Bien sûr, je préfère._

_Enfin de toute façon, tu le verras vite par toi-même, mais… _hésita le leader en faisant les cent pas. _Il faut que tu saches que je suis quelqu'un… Enfin disons que je suis un type assez imprévisible. Mais je sais quels sont mes défaut, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser de moi, et je sais que travailler avec moi, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Tout le monde ne pourrait pas parce que je suis exigeant, je n'ai aucune limite…_

_Je pense qu'on en est tous bien conscients, _rétorqua Heath en repensant avec amusement aux paroles de Pata sur le sujet, un peu plus tôt.

_Toi, c'est moins sûr. Je veux dire… Tu me vois là et tu te dis que je suis sympa, enfin j'espère que tu te dis ça d'ailleurs… _se corrigea-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _Mais il y aura des moments où tu ne pourras probablement plus me sentir._

_Mais pas du tout voyons… _

_Quand ça arrivera, je voudrais que tu te dises que ce n'est pas vraiment moi… _s'entêta Yoshiki. _Quand je travaille, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Mais si tu penses qu'en dehors de cela, je suis appréciable… Alors n'oublies pas ça. _

_Mais… Tu cherches à me dissuader ? _demanda Heath, un peu perdu.

_Du tout, je compte bien te garder. Je veux juste ne pas agir en traître et te prévenir que certains jours, ce n'est pas de tout repos._

_C'est aimable de ta part. _

En fait, Heath pensait comprendre. Yoshiki avait une réputation de chieur professionnel –malgré son talent indéniable- dans le milieu… Et il tenait de hide lui-même qu'effectivement, il y avait des jours où le bâillonner et le ligoter au fond d'un placard était apparemment fortement tentant… Mais hide finissait toujours en disant que quoi qu'il fasse de toute façon, tout le monde le suivait parce que son talent et l'amour qu'il portait à ses amis rattrapait largement tout ceci. Ce qui était déjà plus surprenant, c'était cette lucidité qu'avait Yoshiki sur lui-même, et que Heath n'aurait pas soupçonné à première vue. C'était comme si Yoshiki essayait de se corriger de ses défauts, en agissant ainsi… Il en avait conscience et il devait en être le premier chagriné… Au début en l'écoutant parler, Heath se disait que s'il voulait le faire fuir, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement qu'en lui disant tout cela. Mais en fait, Yoshiki était franc. Il annonçait la couleur tout en laissant finement entendre qu'il fallait bosser, ici, que l'on n'était pas là pour se tourner les pouces. Et plutôt que de l'effrayer, Heath trouva cela assez réglo. Cela lui plu, comme façon de faire.

_Je pense que tu te soucies beaucoup des autres, en réalité, _ajouta Heath._ Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont tu agis avec moi, alors même que tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant. Peut-être que c'est comme tu le dis : il y a des jours où ce n'est pas facile. Mais je vois que tu es quelqu'un de bien et ça me suffit. Et puis je sais aussi que vous faites des choses incroyables… Je le sais parce que j'ai toujours suivi ce que faisait X. Alors pour vivre tout ça, il me semble que ce n'est pas très cher payé._

Pour le coup, le visage de Yoshiki se teinta d'une expression de réelle surprise. Bien sûr il ne souhaitait pas lui faire peur en le mettant en garde, mais cela ne l'aurait néanmoins pas étonné que Heath soit gêné, qu'il perde son sourire, demande davantage d'explications… Mais pas qu'il lui sourit franchement et le rassure de la sorte, comme si les rôles étaient inversés, pour ainsi dire. Comme si leur nouvelle recrue était tout à fait à même de sentir les choses et qu'il savait se faire sa propre opinion. Yoshiki sourit à son tour, soulagé et ravi de cette réaction qui témoignait de la gentillesse et de l'intelligence qui étaient celles de Heath. Le leader ne le savait pas encore, mais ce serait un précieux atout et une complémentarité certaines pour leur groupe. Il ajouta pensivement, comme si quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire :

_hide avait raison : tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant._

_Il a dit ça ? _demanda Heath, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé.

_Oui. Entre autres choses._

_Ah… Ah bon ?_

_Rien que du positif, _affirma Yoshiki cordialement, _je te rassure. Il le dit en face, si quelque chose lui déplait._

_Ca… _reconnut Heath.

_Il faudra que je le remercie mieux que cela, pour avoir contribué à faire que tu nous rejoignes._

_Je le remercierai aussi._

_Mais même s'il t'a demandé de venir, _poursuivit le leader sur un ton persuasif, _dis-toi bien que le mérite te revient entièrement : c'est toi qui a joué, et c'est ta personnalité qui a fait la différence._

_C'est gentil à toi de dire ça… _murmura Heath, très gêné.

_Apprends à apprécier les compliments. Crois-moi, dans ce métier on a vite fait de te cracher au visage, _soupira-t-il._ Alors même si tu es timide, je t'assure que tu ne dois pas détourner les yeux devant un compliment._

_J'en prends bonne note._

Pas besoin d'en dire plus pour comprendre que Yoshiki avait sûrement eu son lot, de ce côté-là. C'était bien sûr le revers de la médaille et Heath, plus lucide que quiconque, se l'était d'ailleurs dit dès la veille au soir, lorsqu'il savait déjà par hide qu'il était pris : il ne ferait pas l'unanimité, quoi qu'il arrive. Il était différent d'eux, pas connu, il arrivait après un membre important… Heath savait que ce serait dur de ce point de vue là aussi. Il ne mesurait pas encore à quel point ni de quelle façon cela se manifesterait, mais il espérait y faire face au mieux. Et même sans cela, il se doutait aussi qu'il lui faudrait s'endurcir. Rejoindre un groupe de ce calibre implique de laisser sa timidité au vestiaire autant que possible, parce que les caméras seraient braquées sur lui aussi, tôt ou tard. Il sentait que ce que Yoshiki lui disait à cet instant prendrait tout son sens dès qu'il ferait sa première apparition publique, même s'il ignorait quand et comment elle aurait lieu. Il dû faire une tête un peu bizarre, puisque Yoshiki se gratta la tête nerveusement, ayant peur de s'être posé en moralisateur un peu agaçant. Il eut un petit rire gêné et poursuivit :

_Je parle trop, comme d'habitude, et tu n'as pas toute la nuit ! On va aller dans le concret, mais peut-être que tu as des questions à me poser ?_

_Oui… J'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes en ce moment ? Ce qu'il y a de prévu, pour que l'on gagne du temps quand on s'y mettra._

_Bonne idée… Eh bien comme toujours, j'ai pas mal de chansons en cours… Assez peu de terminées, je dois bien l'avouer. Le plus concret que l'on ait et qui a été interrompu à cause de… Eh bien de la perte de notre bassiste, _reprit-il dans un toussotement gêné, _c'est bien sûr 'Art of Life'._

_Art of life ? _répéta Heath. _Ca sonne bien._

_C'est déjà ça, _s'amusa Yoshiki,_ parce que quand je t'aurais expliqué de quoi il retourne, ton sourire va disparaître, je crois._

_Tu veux encore me faire peur ? _plaisanta-t-il.

_Et quelque chose me dit que je vais y parvenir…_

Intrigué, Heath se tut et laissa lui expliquer en quoi ce titre composé de trois mots allait devenir sa bête noir d'ici peu… Et ce d'autant plus que même si le travail n'était pas fini, il était fatalement en retard par rapport aux autres. Ce n'était pas encore le magistral titre d'environ une demi-heure et toutes ses composantes, que Yoshiki lui expliqua. Mais il avait eu raison : il réussit à lui faire peur. En lui décrivant les pages de partitions, en lui détaillant le nombre de feuilles que prenaient les paroles… En lui disant que cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'ils enregistraient bouts par bouts… Bref, en lui décrivant ce qu'il avait dans la tête, il réussit à effrayer le nouveau bassiste. Et encore : ils ne faisaient qu'en parler. Heath avait le tournis rien que de songer à ce classeur de partitions qu'il allait se voir remettre… Ces heures de répétitions, d'enregistrement déjà faites, alors que lui partait de zéro… Cela avait l'air d'un projet dingue et pour tout dire si cela n'avait pas été décrit par Yoshiki, il se serait enfui en courant ! Cela sonnait comme quelque chose de l'ordre du jamais vu et pour être franc, sans être faignant, Heath n'aurait pas été contre le fait que sa première collaboration avec X soit quelque chose de l'ordre du faisable… Il se promit d'en parler avec hide pour savoir si c'était vraiment possible, tout ceci.

Yoshiki s'était finalement dit qu'il était inutile de lui bourrer le crâne avec des choses abstraites dans l'immédiat : pourquoi lui expliquer comment se passait par exemple une séance photo, une interview ou autre, alors qu'il serait nettement plus pratique d'en parler le moment venu ? Alors le leader se contenta de répondre à toutes ses questions et de lui expliquer l'essentiel, surtout du point de vue des morceaux à venir, de ce qui arriverait le plus vite… Ce serait amplement suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Et quand Heath rentra chez lui plusieurs heures plus tard, il avait effectivement la tête bien rempli. Il allait falloir se montrer à la hauteur, et premièrement, à la hauteur des attentes de Yoshiki. Et ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, déjà ! Il était à la fois impatient de commencer, mais en même temps il redoutait un peu le moment où il ferait le grand saut. Le plus important était de ne pas leur faire regretter de lui avoir fait confiance.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur… Il avait beau avoir emménagé ici depuis plusieurs mois –une affaire, cet appartement bien situé et pas si cher !-, il n'y avait jamais moyen de retrouver ce fichu bouton ! Pila au moment où il le trouva, « une chose » non identifiée se jeta sur lui, ce qui manqua de lui filer une syncope –une de plus-. La chose s'avérant être son petit copain, il s'empêcha de crier au voleur alors que manifestement, hide semblait absolument ravi, lui :

_Te voilà !_

_Ah ! T'es dingue !_

_Je t'ai fait peur ? _s'écria hide avec une moue enfantine.

_Tu surgis comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, dans le noir… Non penses-tu, je suis habitué ! _soupira Heath, se disant qu'il aurait bientôt des cheveux blanc, à ce rythme.

_Je t'attendais ! Et ça commençait à faire long, c'est pour ça !_

_Comment tu es entré ?_

_Je t'ai piqué le double de tes clefs l'autre jour…_

_Et voleur, avec ça._

_Je dois te le rendre ? _demanda hide très sérieusement, tout en brandissant le trousseau de clefs.

… _Non. _

Heath n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps. A peine deux secondes. Il savait parfaitement que hide n'avait pas agi innocemment. Il avait dû prendre le double un jour où il partait après lui… Heath le faisait parfois aussi, lorsqu'il dormait chez lui. Mais il le remettait toujours à hide la fois d'après. Parce que garder les clefs, c'était le genre de choses symboliques… Le genre de choses qui marquent une étape. Cela ne changeait rien d'un point de vue pratique. Mais avec les clefs, les siennes, cela voulait dire que hide pouvait aller et venir comme il le voulait… Cela voulait dire plein de choses. Et c'était bien pourquoi Heath n'avait pas hésité : il avait envie de cela. Ce n'était pas une aventure, ce n'était pas une passade, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais vraiment discuté de cela. C'était quelque chose d'autre. C'était important. Et cela méritait bien un double des clefs, minimum. Le guitariste parut presque surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Heath lui dise « attends, on va en parler » ou « tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? ». Du coup, lui qui pensait l'embêter, il se retrouva un peu pris à son propre piège… Mais cela lui fit plaisir. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il lui lança :

_C'est une avancée, tu sais._

_Je sais. Je dois être maso, _fit Heath avec un clin d'œil.

_Moi je suis sadique, c'est plutôt cool !_

_Tu t'entends ? Bref… _soupira-t-il de plus belle.

_Oui, bref. Ca a été avec Yosh' ?_

_C'est un personnage vraiment intéressant… _répondit pensivement Heath, encore la tête remplie par leur conversation.

_Oui, ça c'est un mot gentil !_

_Je ne plaisante pas, il est assez déroutant. Mais vraiment gentil._

_Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! _s'exclama hide sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Il t'aime bien, tu sais._

_J'espère bien !_

_Non mais… Je veux dire… Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. A peine une journée, et j'ai pu le voir._

_Tu sais, ce n'est pas un scoop. Tu verras vite que Yoshiki a beaucoup de défauts, mais que tu peux l'appeler à 4h du mat' et lui demander de traverser la ville, il sera là aussi vite que possible. Rien ne compte plus que ses amis. Et il en a peu, alors il en prend soin._

_Hm…_

C'était probablement vrai, tout ceci, et puis hide était mieux placé que lui pour le savoir. N'empêche que Heath sentait que c'était surtout vrai pour hide. Ça l'était sûrement aussi pour Toshi, vu qu'il occupait une place centrale dans la vie de Yoshiki, mais en l'occurrence hide était celui qui était le plus revenu dans leur conversation, ce jour… Probablement parce que c'était par hide que Heath se trouvait avec eux désormais… Mais à voir la façon dont il en parlait, dont ils travaillaient de concert, d'après Pata et Toshi, hide était sûrement très important, plus que la moyenne, pour leur leader. Il ne l'aurait pas cru, jusqu'à ce jour. Mais en fait, Heath avait beau suivre leur carrière, et les suivre à travers ce que hide lui rapportait, il ne les connaissait pas encore, aucun d'eux. Ni aucune des relations qui les liaient.

_Quoi, t'es jaloux_ ? s'amusa hide.

_Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, _répliqua Heath en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Je sais. Ce serait plus mon rayon !_

_De quoi pourrais-tu bien être jaloux ? _s'étonna-t-il._ Tu sais que je n'ai que toi._

_Je parlais en général. Mais redis-moi ça, c'est plutôt sympa à entendre._

_Dans tes rêves… _s'amusa le bassiste. _Je suppose que tu dois mourir de faim ?_

_Ben oui, il est tard ! Mais j'ai fait la cuisine !_

_Finalement c'est bien, que tu aies les clefs._

_Ca me permettra effectivement de remplir ton frigo qui s'ennuie ferme, _grogna hide,_ vu qu'on peut compter à l'aise le nombre de trucs qu'il y a dedans._

_Je suis seul, c'est pour ça…_

_Moi aussi, pourtant mon frigo est plein !_

_C'est parce que tu es un ventre sur pattes !_

_C'est ça, c'est ça… Assieds-toi plutôt pendant que je réchauffe tout ça. Et assures-toi de tout manger !_

_Oui chef ! _s'amusa Heath, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que comme toujours, hide ait cuisiné pour quatre.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je suis bien contente que cette fic plaise ! Et je suis bien contente d'écrire sur X ! Enfin bref je suis contente quoi :D !**

**Chapitre 5**

Heath avait eu pas mal d'échos par hide, de la manière qu'avait X de fonctionner. Mais il aurait pu être mis au parfum au maximum, ça aurait encore été en dessous de la vérité, en fait ! Travailler avec X au quotidien, c'était… Comment le dire ? C'était à la fois effrayant et terriblement stimulant tout de même ! Effrayant parce que le niveau n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Qu'il s'agisse du fond ou de la forme, d'ailleurs. Il était aux côtés de musiciens confirmés, ça il y avait du niveau ! Et si lors des moments de pause ils étaient plutôt sympas et avenants, en revanche quand on travaillait, on n'était pas là pour rigoler ! Enfin ça, c'était compter sans hide qui ne se gênait pas pour envoyer des piques à droite et à gauche, boulot ou pas boulot… Heath n'avait jamais rien connu de tel et il avait parfois du mal, même les premiers jours passés, à ne pas vouloir poser sa basse et juste les regarder faire…

Mais c'était aussi une grande pression. Il y avait celle qu'il se mettait tout seul –et c'était déjà pas mal- et celle que la situation lui imposait quoi qu'il en soit. Non seulement il travaillait avec de tels musiciens, mais il en remplaçait un autre tout aussi bon, et pour couronner le tout, il démarrait sur un projet monstrueux. Franchement Yoshiki avait eu raison : cela avait de quoi lui faire peur un minimum quand même, il fallait bien l'avouer… Stimulant et effrayant, donc.

_Très bien, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui !_

_Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette phrase ! _s'exclama hide en posant sa guitare dans la seconde. _Il était temps, je suis crevé comme… ben comme un Pata, en fait._

_Hé ! _s'offusqua aussitôt l'intéressé.

_Quoi, oses me dire que ce n'était pas une journée fatigante comme on n'en a pas eu depuis longtemps !_

_C'est normal. On a perdu du temps, _expliqua Yoshiki tout en massant sa nuque douloureuse,_ mais maintenant qu'on a de nouveau un bassiste, on va pouvoir reprendre le rythme._

_Adieu les vacances ! _soupira hide.

_Ça va Heath ? Pas trop fatigué ? _lui demanda gentiment Toshi.

_Euh… Je crois que je ne sais plus trop comment je m'appelle, et j'ai des notes plein la tête, mais…_

_Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche d'apprendre tout ça… _soupira le leader, trouvant que cela n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût. _Jouer avec les partitions sous le nez, c'est pénible… _

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas encore possible Yosh'. Y a des pans entiers de la chanson qu'on n'a pas encore touché. Et je ne parle même pas que Heath, qui découvre tout, lui, _répondit hide.

_Oui, d'ailleurs tu as assuré ! _s'exclama le leader en regardant Heath. _Je te soupçonne d'avoir étudié tout ça, je me trompe ?_

_Non… Je ne voulais pas vous ralentir, alors j'ai regardé attentivement tout ça…_

_Tu n'as pas à en faire autant, tu sais… _fit Toshi. _Tu es désavantagé par rapport à nous._

_Mais laissez-le, pour une fois qu'il y en a un qui bosse !_

_« Un qui bosse » ? _s'étrangla presque hide. _Alors que tu nous tues à la tâche ? Ok. Toshi, tu le tiens, et moi je le frappe._

_Oh, je suis trop fatigué pour ça…._

_Allez, ne vous faites pas prier : vous êtes libres ! _déclara Yoshiki de façon théâtrale.

_Comme c'est grand ! Comme c'est généreux !_

_Toi, si tu crois que je ne t'entends pas… _marmonna le leader à l'adresse de la pile électrique qui lui servait de guitariste.

_Mais j'y compte bien !_

_Pfff… Moi qui voulait te payer un verre, puisque tu m'as dépanné l'autre fois…_

_Oh, voir le grand Yoshiki avec un portefeuille vide, ça valait tout l'argent du monde ! _rigola hide.

_Vide ? Tu as encore oublié de retirer de l'argent ? Aies au moins un peu de liquide sur toi ! _lui reprocha Toshi en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Je n'y peux rien si j'oublie ces choses…_

_Oui, des choses comme remplir un frigo… Emmener une voiture au garage… Des choses que font les gens normaux !_

_Mais ce n'est pas si important… Et puis tu y penses, toi !_

_Il faut bien ! _fit Toshi d'un air désespéré.

_Bon hide, avant qu'il ne me rejoue la grande scène de l'acte II, ce verre, ça marche ?_

_Ça marche !_

Yoshiki alla se préparer, signe que la journée était donc bien terminée. Heath s'amusait toujours de voir Toshi se rendre malade si facilement à propos de leur leader. Il faut dire que si pour la musique, Yoshiki ne craignait personne, il n'était pas loin d'être une catastrophe naturelle autrement ! Savait-il seulement se faire cuire un œuf ? Heath avait l'impression que Toshi pensait à tout et que s'il n'était pas là, Yoshiki serait bien incapable de prendre soin de lui-même, c'était un fait avéré. C'était vraiment amusant à observer, car il n'aurait pas cru que ce soit à ce point. Enfin ceci dit, Toshi avait l'air d'être du genre à prendre soin de tout le monde. Il avait la tête sur les épaules et l'esprit pratique, donc c'était facile. Mais c'était bel et bien Yoshiki qui en avait le plus besoin.

Et c'était aussi étrange, quelque part. Heath n'avait jamais connu cela, lui. Tous ses amis d'enfance, il les avait perdu de vue au fil du temps, et même s'il avait quelques amis fiables aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas à ce point là. En un sens, c'était un lien qu'il enviait, parce qu'il avait l'air si fort… C'était même plutôt beau. Ceci étant il prenait également conscience que malgré cela, hide avait une place toute particulière auprès de leur leader, également. D'une autre façon que Toshi, mais elle était importante aussi. Ces premiers jours le démontraient à merveille, à travers différentes petites choses. Discrètement, hide lui chuchota en passant :

_Je te vois plus tard ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?_

_Non, bien sûr. Vous faites souvent ça ?_

_Parfois, oui. Yosh a une bonne descente, c'est rigolo de se mesurer à lui._

_Il a dit « un verre « . Pas douze._

_Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. A tout à l'heure._

Après tout, hide faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, il était majeur et vacciné, et Heath savait bien qu'il pouvait être un fêtard de premier ordre, lorsqu'il le voulait. Et puis depuis plusieurs semaines ils arrivaient à se voir tous les soirs, tous les deux. Ce n'était quand même pas plus mal que cela change parfois. D'autant que maintenant ils passeraient aussi leurs journées ensemble, donc autant varier… D'ailleurs, cela fit penser à Heath qu'il devrait quand même rappeler les membres de son ancien groupe, histoire d'avoir des nouvelles, comme cela faisait longtemps. Mais ce ne serait apparemment pas pour ce soir, puisqu'une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, Pata lui proposa dans la foulée :

_Très bien Heath, puisqu'il ne sera pas dit que ces deux là soient les seuls à se détendre après une journée pareille, je t'invite ! On va manger un bout ?_

_Oh, tu n'es pas obligé…_

_Quand on invite, c'est qu'on en a envie, voyons. Tu nous suis, Toshi ?_

_Oh non, je passe pour cette fois. Je suis crevé, je veux juste une bonne douche et mon lit, _répondit le chanteur, visiblement exténué.

_Eh bien tu es un rebelle, toi, _se moqua Pata.

_Une autre fois. Et tu devrais appeler ta copine pour lui dire que tu sors, qu'elle ne t'attende pas…_

_Toshi, tu es une mère pour moi ! _s'exclama Pata. _Tu viens de m'éviter une engueulade. _

_Parce que tu as une copine Pata ? _s'étonna Heath.

_Ça t'étonne ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ! _plaisanta-t-il.

_Euh non, c'est pas ça… Enfin si un peu quand même… _avoua Heath en souriant timidement.

_Eh bien oui, j'ai quelqu'un ! Ca fait même 6 mois, ça t'épate hein ! _annonça-t-il plutôt fièrement.

_Non, je trouve ça cool, _dit Heath en souriant.

_Et tu verras quand tu la rencontreras, elle est adorable._

_Je n'en doute pas. Et au fait… Et toi Toshi ? Et Yoshiki, vous avez quelqu'un ? _se demanda-t-il soudainement.

_Yoshiki ? Jamais rien de bien sérieux… Quant à moi non, je n'ai personne._

_Pata est le seul alors._

_Mais tu oublies hide, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ?_

_Ah euh si bien sûr !_

Oups, la boulette ! Forcément qu'il était un peu beaucoup au courant du fait que hide avait quelqu'un dans sa vie actuellement. Comment aurait-il pu songer, dès lors, à le traiter de la même manière que les autres ? Zut, il faudrait quand même qu'il fasse attention avec ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre qu'il en savait bien plus en réalité au sujet du guitariste, que ce qu'ils croyaient. Surtout sur ce terrain. Cependant, il oublia bien vite cette résolution, puisque ce qu'ajouta Toshi n'était pas fait pour le mettre particulièrement à l'aise…

_Eh bien officiellement, il n'a personne. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que si…_

_Ah… Ah bon… ? _demanda Heath sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

_Ben il sort moins, alors qu'avant c'était fête sur fête. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Yoshiki a tenté ce soir : ils ne sont pas sortis depuis un bail, _intervint Pata, appuyant ainsi les soupçons du chanteur.

_C'est vrai ce que tu dis. Il paraît rangé. A mon avis, il a quelqu'un._

_Pas forcément, _tenta Heath, qui regrettait d'avoir conduit la discussion sur ce terrain là, _c'est peut-être juste…_

_Oh ça le regarde, même si j'ignore pourquoi il n'en parle pas. C'est pourtant pas son genre._

_Euh… On y va ? _toussota Heath en jeta un regard presque suppliant à Pata. _C'est que j'ai soif…_

_Ça marche !_

_Et toi Heath ? _demanda Toshi alors qu'ils se levaient pour partir, Pata étant même allé téléphoner à sa copine.

_Pardon ?_

_Tu n'as personne ?_

_Euh je croyais t'avoir dit que…_

_Je sais que tu l'as dit, _répondit Toshi en souriant, en se rappelant du premier jour de Heath._ Je m'en souviens._

_Cool…_

_Mais je sais aussi que c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? _ajouta le chanteur avec un clin d'œil.

_C… Comment ?_

_Ça y est, petite copine : prévenue. Maintenant on peut y aller ! _s'exclama Pata, revenant parmi eux.

_Euh…_

_Amusez-vous bien. A demain._

_Bye, Toshi !_

Heath emboîta le pas à Pata, en mode automatique. Il se sentait pâle comme un linge et pour tout dire, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Toshi, qui continuait à lui sourire. Un sourire très sincère, le sourire habituel de Toshi. Un brin amusé cette fois pour tout dire, mais bienveillant, globalement. En fait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Toshi… savait ? Il savait, c'était obligé ! Sinon, pourquoi ce clin d'œil, ce sourire, cette allusion très claire ? Et pourtant le dire pendant l'absence brève de Pata ? Parce que non seulement il savait que Heath n'était pas célibataire, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il soit aussi au courant de l'identité de l'heureux élu, s'il agissait ainsi… Et donc, la dernière pensée de Heath fut un simple mais très vrai « _je suis mal, mais mal… »_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci Asuka ! Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir si tu n'écoutes pas le groupe ! Le fait que la fic t'intéresse quand même me fait très plaisir ! :)**

**Chapitre 6**

Installé devant un verre avec Pata, Heath avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur sur le court trajet qui les avait amené jusque là. Pata devait probablement l'avoir remarqué, par ailleurs, vu comme il était silencieux. Mais Heath ne pouvait oublier l'allusion du reste très claire, que Toshi lui avait lancé juste avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Il l'avait fait pile durant le temps où Pata s'était absenté, et avec un sourire qui en disait long… Cela ne l'aurait pas autant amusé, s'il avait ignoré l'identité de sa moitié. C'était sûr. Mais quand avait-il pu le découvrir, et comment ? En se remémorant les évènements passés depuis son arrivée dans le groupe, Heath ne voyait pas quelle erreur il aurait pu commettre. hide avait été aussi irréprochable, par ailleurs. Ou alors, est-ce que hide le lui aurait dit ? Mais pourquoi à lui, et sans en avoir informé Heath auparavant ?

A force de cogiter ainsi, Heath commença même à avoir mal au crâne… Il restait au stade du « quand » et du « comment », refusant de trop penser à la suite. Est-ce que Toshi en parlerait aux autres ? Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre les devants et d'en parler à Pata maintenant ? Le pire là-dedans, c'est que Heath savait bien qu'il ne faisait rien de mal en sortant avec hide… Alors pourquoi cela l'ennuyait-il autant, si Toshi devait le savoir ? Peut-être parce que sa réaction n'était pas très claire… Il soupira longuement avant de boire une gorgée, ne sachant trop quoi faire à présent…

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Euh… Non… Pourquoi ?_

_Tu es bien silencieux, depuis qu'on est partis._

_Ce n'est rien, _lâcha Heath, tout en tentant de sourire.

_Si tu le dis. Tout va bien alors ?_

_Mais oui. On dirait que tu n'y crois pas…_

_Non en fait, je me suis mal exprimé… Là, je faisais allusion à en général. Ton arrivée… Tu te sens bien, parmi nous ? _demanda Pata avec une sollicitude qui toucha le bassiste.

_On dirait que c'est important pour toi, _remarqua-t-il.

_Eh bien oui. Tu fais partie du groupe maintenant et à ce titre, c'est quand même important que tu te sentes bien. Tu ne crois pas ?_

_Tu aurais donc accueilli aussi bien n'importe quel bassiste ?_

_Eh bien je crois que c'est dans ma nature… Si je me mets deux minutes à ta place, j'aimerais que les personnes avec qui je vais bosser me mettent à l'aise un minimum. C'est de la simple politesse, pour commencer._

_Je vois._

La question de Heath n'avait pas été innocente, en réalité. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : il viendrait un moment où son petit secret serait forcément connu de ses camarades, tôt ou tard. Et s'il pouvait choisir la manière, autant que cela vienne de lui plutôt que d'un autre, non ? Et puis Pata était si sympa qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire, en quelque sorte… C'était même réconfortant d'être avec lui, alors que s'il avait été seul maintenant, Heath se serait mis à stresser comme un fou. Seulement Pata parlait de politesse, d'importance… Tout cela était certes bien gentil, mais cela faisait aussi la différence. S'il appréciait réellement Heath, peut-être pourrait-il passer outre le reste et ne pas particulièrement s'en offusquer. S'il agissait ainsi par correction en revanche, ainsi qu'il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre, là par contre les chances se réduisaient un minimum… Du moins, Heath le voyait ainsi. Et puis même sans cela, tant qu'à faire, c'était quand même mieux d'être apprécié pour lui-même que pour être « le nouveau bassiste »…

_Mais si tu me demandes si j'aurais voulu sympathiser et apprendre à connaître n'importe qui, alors c'est non, _ajouta Pata, comme pour répondre à ses interrogations muettes.

_Je ne te suis pas vraiment…_

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me fatiguer à parler pour ne rien dire… Ni de me démener quand ça ne vaut pas le coup. Et je te trouve sympa. J'aime bien ton caractère, ta façon de penser. Ca me suffit._

_C'est gentil à toi… _murmura Heath, inexplicablement réconforté par sa franchise toute naturelle.

_On dirait que tu n'y crois pas ? _demanda Pata, reprenant ainsi les mots de Heath un peu plus tôt.

_C'est pas ça… Mais je me dis que même si tout le monde pense comme toi… Il n'en reste pas moins que vous ne me connaissez pas plus que ça… et qu'on ne sait jamais… Si je vous décevais ou si vous appreniez quelque chose qui vous fasse changer d'avis…_

_Là, c'est moi qui ne comprend pas._

_Il se peut que je ne sois pas aussi bien que vous croyez… _avoua Heath en baissant la tête.

D'abord, même sans parler de cette histoire avec hide, il aurait pensé comme cela de toute façon. Heath n'était pas du genre à se dénigrer toutes les 5 minutes non plus, mais enfin on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait une très haute opinion de lui-même pour autant. Ce n'était pas qu'il se décourageait vite ou quoi, il était même plutôt combatif… C'était juste qu'il ne se jugeait ni bien ni mal, assez banal finalement. Il manquait parfois de confiance en lui. Par exemple, il avait vraiment fallu que hide lui saute presque dessus pour qu'il comprenne ses intentions. Les jours précédents, quand les choses étaient ambiguës, Heath ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit possible que hide s'intéresse à lui. Alors là, voir Pata dire toutes ces choses –certes plaisantes à entendre- avec tant de conviction… La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était décevoir quelqu'un qui avait une si bonne opinion de lui. Quelqu'un qu'il commençait à vraiment bien aimer, en plus…

_Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, _répondit doucement Pata._ Et personne ne t'a pris pour un saint non plus, tu sais. On fait tous des bêtises. Mais pour juger quelqu'un si facilement, il faut être soi-même irréprochable. Et ça, je ne le suis pas, et personne dans le groupe ne l'est._

_Je vois._

'_Y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? _tenta le guitariste en cherchant à croiser son regard.

_Non… Non, rien du tout._

_Si ça devait être le cas, ne te gêne pas. Je sais que tu me connais à peine, mais je ne suis pas du genre à crier sur tous les toits ce qu'on me confie._

_Je me doute. C'est sympa, _répondit Heath dans un premier vrai sourire.

_Alors si tu n'as rien à dire, il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Ben tu débarques et on te pose plein de questions… _expliqua Pata. _Peut-être que toi aussi, il y a des choses que tu aimerais savoir ? _

_Finalement oui. J'aimerais… que tu me parles de Toshi, _hésita-t-il un bref instant, avant de se lancer, persuadé que cela l'aiderait à réfléchir.

_Toshi ? Pourquoi lui spécialement ?_ s'étonna le guitariste. _J'aurais plus pensé que tu aurais voulu connaître le truc pour maîtriser Yoshiki, _plaisanta-t-il.

_Ça aurait semblé plus logique en effet… _reconnut Heath en souriant franchement. _Mais Toshi me semble… intéressant, _mentit-il.

_En fait, c'est pas très compliqué. Ce qu'il faut savoir de Toshi, c'est que je le crois incapable d'une mauvaise pensée._

_Carrément._

_Ça peut sembler exagéré, et peu de gars sont blancs comme neige en fait… D'ailleurs je disais tout à l'heure qu'aucun de nous n'était irréprochable… Mais s'il devait y en avoir un, ce serait probablement lui._

_Tu l'aimes beaucoup, on dirait, _remarqua le bassiste, ne sachant que penser au sujet du chanteur.

_C'est-à-dire qu'il ne laisse pas tellement le choix, quand tu y penses. Il est gentil comme tout… Le genre à te prêter sa chemise si tu dis que tu as froid, quoi._

_De mon point de vue, vous êtes tous gentils._

_Ça, je ne manquerai pas de te le rappeler quand tu pèteras ton premier câble._

_Eh bien tu es un grand optimiste, toi, _s'amusa-t-il.

'_faut bien… Ne crois pas que je m'ennuie surtout, je fais juste gaffe à l'heure._

Cela faisait en effet deux ou trois fois que Pata regardait sa montre tandis qu'ils parlaient. Mais Heath ne l'avait pas mal pris du tout, il s'était simplement dit que Pata avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, alors c'était sûrement pour cela. Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser en rentrant chez lui, mais Heath se demanda si Pata était bien trop gentil, ou si c'était la vérité ? Toshi était-il comme cela ? Il faut dire que Heath avait pensé pareil, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et le connaître personnellement n'avait fait que confirmer cette impression jusqu'ici. Toshi dégageait une chaleur naturelle, quelque chose d'amical… Peut-être que Heath se faisait des films tout seul alors ? Peut-être que Toshi n'était en rien une menace ? A parler ainsi avec Pata, cela en avait tout l'air, en tout cas…

_A cause de ta copine ? _devina-t-il, se remettant ainsi dans la conversation.

_Oui. Elle est infirmière, alors ses horaires sont un peu particulier… Il ne faut pas que je la manque quand elle est là, surtout que c'est chargé pour elle, cette semaine._

_Infirmière ? Et ben… !_

_Tu sais qu'entre ça et ta surprise de tout à l'heure quand tu as su que j'étais casé, je vais finir par me vexer ?_

_Ah pardon ! _s'exclama Heath, n'ayant pas pu s'en empêcher.

_Je plaisante, voyons._

* * *

><p>Finalement, Heath était rentré l'esprit plus serein. Cette soirée avec Pata avait eu l'effet d'un bon calmant. Il faut dire qu' « énergique » n'était pas vraiment l'adjectif le plus approprié pour le guitariste… Bon bien sûr, une fois chez lui, Heath avait un peu tourné en rond, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'y penser. Pour le coup, il espérait vraiment que hide passerait, une fois qu'il aurait fini. Il l'avait dit, mais enfin s'il sortait jusqu'à très tard, il préférerait sûrement rentrer dormir chez lui ? Zut, voilà qu'il se mettait à l'attendre, maintenant. Il ne l'attendit pas très longtemps ceci dit, vu que hide rentra à peine une heure après lui… Minuit était passé, aussi hide s'attendait-il à ce que Heath dorme, après une journée pareille… Alors il entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible… Mais il vit de la lumière dans la cuisine, alors il alla le rejoindre aussitôt.<p>

_Hey ! toujours debout ?_

_Oui. C'est sympa d'être passé, tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais, _fit Heath en se levant pour l'embrasser, tout content qu'il soit là.

_J'ai connu des corvées pire que ça, je t'avouerai, _répondit hide en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

_Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée ?_

_Ouais, c'était sympa et ça faisait longtemps ! Et tu as vu comme je suis sobre et tout ?_

_Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un alcoolo, tu sais, _se moqua Heath.

_Je sais, je veux juste dire que je m'assagis drôlement._

_Ne change pas trop, on ne te reconnaîtrait plus !_

_C'est quoi ce truc immonde ? _demanda le guitariste en avisant le bol qui trônait sur la table.

_Ben des flocons d'avoine._

_Ah. Et bien sûr, tu n'as mangé que ça ?_

_C'est-à-dire que…_

_Je vois. Bouge pas, je prépare un truc ! _fit hide en fonçant vers le frigo.

_Ça ira, j'ai vraiment pas faim._

_Non mais c'était pas une question._

_Non hide je n'ai vraiment pas faim, je t'assure._

Heath n'avait déjà pas un appétit énorme de base, sans compter que ses rapports avec la nourriture se résumaient à leur plus simple expression : il mangeait parce qu'il le fallait bien, mais ce n'était pas un plaisir pour lui. Alors depuis que hide s'était mis en tête de l'engraisser, ses repas viraient au calvaire… A croire que hide voulait le manger à Noël ! Cependant ce soir, la raison de son manque d'appétit était autre : Heath avait l'estomac un peu patraque, et la cause ne lui était pas inconnue… D'ailleurs au moment où il avait parlé, hide s'était tourné vers lui, affichant un air sérieux, plus qu'attentif. Heath se mordit les lèvres. Coincé. Donc il allait devoir lui en parler. Et puis après tout, hide était quand même concerné.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je le remarque maintenant, mais tu as l'air contrarié, _demanda hide.

_J'ai de quoi…_

_Un souci dans ta soirée ?_

_Pas dans la soirée, je l'ai passé avec Pata et c'était chouette._

_Oh ? Super ça ! Je savais que tu lui plairais ! _s'exclama hide, l'air satisfait.

_C'est avant… Ecoute, je crois que Toshi sait pour nous, _lâcha-t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

_Toshi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

Alors Heath lui raconta tout, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, finalement. Et il eut l'occasion tout en parlant, de se dire qu'être avec hide, c'était quelque chose de vraiment réconfortant, en quelque sorte… hide se montrait attentif, comme prêt à réagir au moindre problème… Il avait une capacité d'écoute assez incroyable et parfois, Heath avait l'impression d'en abuser… Mais là, la situation était délicate et hide devait savoir. Et puis lui saurait quoi faire après tout, il connaissait bien mieux Toshi que lui. Ce qui était aussi intriguant que réconfortant en quelque sorte, c'est qu'une fois que Heath eut fini de raconter, hide resta très tranquille, comme pas du tout ému par la nouvelle. Il garda le silence quelques instants et finit par dire simplement :

_Sa curiosité maladive a dû le pousser à en avoir le cœur net…_

_Peu importe après tout. Je suis censé faire quoi ?_

_Ben rien._

_Ah c'est pas mal ça, et ça ne demande pas d'efforts, _ironisa Heath.

_Ouais, c'est ça qui est bien, _répondit hide fièrement.

_hide je suis sérieux ! S'il le raconte ?_

_Il n'est pas comme ça. Au pire il viendra te voir toi pour en parler. Moi, s'il sait que c'est moi bien entendu, il n'osera pas, _s'esclaffa-t-il.

_Super, c'est donc à moi de réagir. Et je dis quoi._

_Ce que tu veux._

_Comment ça « ce que tu veux » ? On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que… _

_Oui, « on s'était », _souligna hide très sérieusement_. Il serait peut-être temps d'en reparler, tu ne crois pas ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Kaoru : l'explication me semble bien un peu folklorique, mais on va dire que c'est ça, effectivement XD**

**Chapitre 7**

A l'évidence, hide était tout à fait sérieux en disant cela. Et pour être franc, Heath ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Non pas qu'il pensait que hide puisse avoir la solution miracle au problème tout de suite sous le coude, mais enfin… Une remise en question de la situation toute entière, rien que ça, carrément ? Et à cette heure tardive, en plus ? En fait ils avaient décidé au départ de ne rien dire d'un commun accord, et à partir de ce moment là, Heath avait tout bonnement cessé d'y penser. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi au moment où cet accord deviendrait obsolète, où il faudra le remettre en question, ou même à ce qui se passerait tout simplement pour eux, à plus long terme. Et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas de hide. Il n'aurait pas balancé ça comme cela sans y avoir déjà pensé un minimum auparavant. Cela sentait la discussion houleuse à plein nez, vu comme ça…

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Mets la table pendant que je cuisine, _répondit tranquillement hide, tout en se mettant aux fourneaux.

_hide, explique-toi._

_Je crois pourtant que c'était clair : on peut en reparler ? Juste en reparler._

_Mais pourquoi ?_

_Mais parce que si je t'ai bien écouté à l'instant, Toshi sait, _répondit hide sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Tu as dit qu'il ne dirait rien, _tenta Heath, alors qu'il n'en était pas forcément convaincu malgré tout.

_Bon, oublions Toshi deux minutes, _fit le guitariste, sentait qu'il allait puiser dans son fond de diplomatie spécial « cas d'urgence », _ce n'est même pas le problème. Je sens que tu te braques là. Je n'ai pas dit « sautons dans la voiture et allons le crier à tue-tête ». Je te demande simplement d'en parler avec moi, là._

_Oui, mais ce que je ne comprends pas en fait, c'est que tu étais tout autant d'accord que moi sur le fait de ne rien dire. Je veux dire… Je ne t'ai pas poussé ou…_

_Oui, j'étais d'accord c'est vrai, _acquiesça hide.

_Et tu ne l'es plus ? Mais tu voulais conserver ta tranquillité…_

_En fait, je suis de l'avis de ne pas rendre ça public quoi qu'il en soit. Je ne te ferai pas un discours sur la bonne morale, l'esprit obtus des gens et le reste… Je crois que tu saisis l'idée et ce pourquoi il ne faut pas le crier sur tous les toits. Mais aux autres… Je pense qu'on devrait le dire au groupe. Aux amis._

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? _demanda alors le bassiste.

_Tu sais Heath, c'est surtout toi qui ne voulait pas leur dire à eux, tu te souviens ? Tu avais peur qu'ils te jugent. Bon j'avoue que je t'ai suivi sur ce coup là parce que je sentais que c'était important pour toi, mais plus j'y pense, plus je trouve ça stupide. Les gens, ok. Mais Yoshiki et les autres ne sont pas « les gens ». Pas pour moi en tout cas, _expliqua-t-il.

_Je comprends bien que ce soit dur de mentir à tes amis… _reconnut Heath, qui n'avait encore jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

_C'est même plus idiot que ça en fait : je veux pouvoir agir plus naturellement avec toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai me cacher des gens que j'aime. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ça ne me ressemble pas. Ça me met mal à l'aise, pour tout dire._

_Si je comprends bien, si je refuse, je passe pour l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, _marmonna Heath, se sentant au pied du mur maintenant.

Il regretta aussitôt cette phrase à peine l'avait-il prononcée, car il avait l'impression de se comporter en enfant gâté à présent. Il savait très bien que hide était en ce moment même en train de lui dire des choses très censées, et probablement que s'il s'agissait de ses propres amis, s'il était à sa place en bref, Heath ressentirait les choses aussi de cette façon. Seulement présenté ainsi, il avait l'impression de ne pas tellement avoir le choix, et c'est cela qui lui déplaisait en vérité. Car c'était clair et net : s'il disait non, il était sûr que hide respecterait sa décision quoi qu'il en soit, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était plus son choix désormais. Et si c'était pour qu'il en souffre, Heath ne pouvait pas se réjouir d'avoir eu gain de cause… Il eut la confirmation qu'il avait fait une boulette quand hide, qui jusque là s'affairait à son repas, se retourna vivement vers lui, affichant alors une expression nettement plus froide :

_T'es pas croyable toi ! Je me démène pour t'expliquer les choses calmement, je te dis que j'en parle, je ne te demande pas de décider maintenant, et tu trouves encore le moyen de râler ?_

_C'est que…_

_Heath, _soupira-t-il, _tu n'as peut-être aucun moyen de le vérifier, mais crois-moi si je te dis que j'ai jamais autant bossé pour qu'une relation marche. Je veux que ça marche et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir ça et essayer de m'écouter aussi, de temps en temps ?_

Il n'avait pas crié, tout au plus haussé légèrement le ton. Mais c'était bien suffisant. Heath avait eut l'occasion de le voir s'énerver –jamais contre lui ceci dit- à quelques reprises, et il s'était toujours promis d'éviter les disputes autant que possible, tant ce qu'il avait vu l'avait calmé à l'avance. Mais à la limite, cela ne fut pas réjouissant pour autant. Au lieu d'être en colère, hide avait surtout l'air d'être comme blessé, finalement. Et sur le coup, Heath culpabilisa un maximum. Il savait que hide n'avait jamais tellement été pour la stabilité, d'ailleurs le fait de côtoyer les membres de X, qui s'étonnaient de voir hide afficher une attitude d'homme casé, aurait dû suffire à lui prouver qu'il était spécial à ses yeux. Que hide ne prenait pas cela à la rigolade. Tout cela sans parler du fait qu'en plus, hide était toujours adorable avec lui, qu'il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Tout à coup, Heath ne se trouva pas à la hauteur du tout, en voyant combien il était injuste… Il était plus irritable, moins patient que hide finalement, et là par exemple, il n'aurait pas dû se braquer comme cela. Il devait faire des efforts lui aussi car après tout, cela ne devait pas venir que d'un seul côté…

_Tu… T'es fâché ? _demanda-t-il timidement.

_Nan. Donne ton assiette, _grogna hide en le servant.

_Mais…_

_Si, t'as faim, _trancha-t-il, alors que ce n'était même pas ce que Heath allait dire.

_Je suis désolé._

_De quoi ? _

_D'être un égocentrique fini et de ne pas me rendre compte que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, _avoua Heath, l'air coupable.

_Une chance fa-bu-leu-se, je te le dis moi ! _s'écria alors hide tout en le gratifiant d'une grimace impossible.

_C'est impossible pour toi d'être sérieux plus de 5 minutes, hein ? _soupira Heath en souriant toutefois, soulagé que la bonne humeur revienne aussi vite.

_Hey, je ne peux pas m'améliorer dans tous les domaines en une seule fois, hein. Le sérieux est sur ma liste, mais ce sera difficile, je te préviens._

_Ne change rien. C'est parfait comme ça, _répondit-il sérieusement.

_Est-ce que ça sous-entend que tu y penseras ? _demanda alors le guitariste, sur le même ton.

_Oui, _répondit Heath après une brève hésitation. _Je crois que tu as raison. Mais tu sais, pour ma défense, je dois dire que je n'ai plus tellement d'amis proches… Et je crois que comme le problème ne se pose pas de mon côté, que je n'ai de toute façon personne à qui le dire, je n'ai pas compris que pour toi ce n'était pas le cas._

Heath aurait dû commencer par là. Car ce fut seulement là que hide comprit la raison de leur malentendu de tout à l'heure… Ce n'était pas que Heath se braquait bêtement, c'était tout simplement qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce que cela avait d'important pour hide. Heath avait en effet quitté sa ville natale assez tôt et depuis, il était allé de groupes en groupes. Il avait perdu ses amis de l'école en partant et bien sûr, au fil des groupes, certains étaient devenus des amis… Mais à chaque fois, la dislocation du groupe avait entraîné un éloignement et au final, il n'y avait plus vraiment de nouvelles… Etant plutôt du genre solitaire, Heath ne s'en plaignait pas et puis il restait des connaissances, de bons copains… Mais des amis fidèles, des vrais à qui confier une telle chose… pas vraiment, tout bien pesé. Mais il savait déjà combien X et ses membres étaient importants pour hide, et il le mesurait pleinement à présent. Il était logique que hide souhaite être franc avec de tels amis… En en prenant conscience ainsi, hide avait compris aussi qu'il devrait vite prendre sa décision, du coup. Comme pour le rassurer, hide lui dit sur un ton plein d'optimisme :

_Ils deviendront des amis dont tu ne pourras plus te passer, tu verras._

_Je les apprécie déjà, _assura le bassiste._ Et je te promets d'y penser et de le faire très vite, pour que tu puisses de nouveau être tout à fait à l'aise avec eux._

_J'en demande pas plus, _fit hide, visiblement ravi.

* * *

><p>En allant au studio le lendemain, Heath ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement tendu… Tout serait bien plus simple s'il savait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Toshi actuellement, en fait. Car tout dépendrait en grande partie de sa façon d'agir, finalement. Mais bien qu'il soit réservé, Heath savait aussi qu'il ne se laisserait pas enquiquiner bien longtemps, si Toshi avait envie de s'amuser un peu… Enfin il verrait bien, inutile de tirer des plans au hasard. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la pièce principale où ils se retrouvaient toujours, une seule pensée s'imprima alors dans son esprit : <em>« j'ai vraiment pas de bol ».<em> En effet, la pièce était vide à l'exception de… Toshi, justement. Il avait une chance sur quatre, et il fallait qu'il ait le moins bon des choix, actuellement… Pourtant hide était parti avant lui ce matin, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?...

_Tiens, salut Heath._

_Salut… Tu es seul ? _demanda-t-il, espérant il ne savait trop quoi –que Pata surgisse brusquement de derrière un cadre ou que Yoshiki se planque derrière sa batterie ?-…

_Oui. Premier arrivé ! Comme souvent, en fait. Ou alors c'est Yoshiki._

_Je vois… Je vais fumer une cigarette… _murmura Heath, relativement tendu. _Je reviens._

_Ne me fuis pas comme ça, voyons._

_Quoi ?_

_Tu as l'air tendu… Et il n'y a pas de quoi, je t'assure._

Toshi affichait un sourire quasiment rayonnant. Et Heath, vues les circonstances, le prit carrément mal. De toute évidence, le chanteur se payait ouvertement sa tête et cela l'amusait manifestement beaucoup ! Cela avait pile le don de faire oublier à Heath sa timidité et de lui faire monter la moutarde au nez. Non mais à quoi cela rimait-il, franchement ? hide ne s'était pas trompé : c'était bel et bien lui qu'il venait voir alors. Et bien il n'allait pas être déçu. C'était bien parce que l'un des trois autres pouvait arriver à tout moment, qu'il ne se mit pas en pétard immédiatement. Il voulut juste que cela s'arrête avant l'arrivée des autres, tout en essayant de ne pas oublier qu'à la base, Toshi lui avait fait une très bonne impression.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _tenta-t-il alors.

_Pourtant je n'ai rien dit. Même pas une boutade du style « tu as bien dormi ? » avec le clin d'œil de circonstance, tu sais ? _fit Toshi, presque innocemment.

_Ca t'amuse ?_

_Pour être tout à fait honnête : oui. Je trouve ça hilarant._

_Content de te faire rire, _marmonna Heath, à la fois blessé et en colère maintenant._ Moi qui croyait que tu étais un type bien…_

_Oh ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, _fit Toshi en perdant son sourire instantanément._ Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens là. Je ne me moquais pas…_

_Ouais. _

_Salut vous deux ! Mince Heath, serais-tu aussi matinal que notre Toshi ? _s'écria Yoshiki en déboulant dans la pièce, avant de se rendre compte de la drôle de mine que les deux affichaient.

_Euh… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça._

_Ça va ? _demanda le leader en regardant tour à tour l'un, puis l'autre.

_Ouais. J'ai juste une affaire à régler… _fit froidement Heath, tout en regardant Toshi bien en face._ Et je m'en occuperai quand la journée sera terminée._

_Ah ? Bon… Ben tant mieux pour toi, hein._

Sur ce coup là, Yoshiki ne comprit ni la raison de l'ambiance plutôt glaciale qui régnait ici, ni l'étrange attitude de Heath… et encore moins pourquoi Toshi avait cet air coupable sur le visage… Seul hide comprit que les explications n'allaient pas tarder à fuser, mais même s'il voyait que Heath restait tendu toute la journée, il ne s'en fit pas trop pour autant : hide avait réellement confiance en Toshi. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, ni de lui, ni d'aucun d'eux par ailleurs.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Je suis un peu longue à poster en ce moment, mais j'ai l'esprit assez absorbé dirons-nous, par mon mémoire et ma soutenance de fin d'étude… Les updates devraient reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal après cela :)**

**Chapitre 8**

En fin de journée, comme un fait exprès, Yoshiki partit en premier –comme quoi, tout arrive-. hide se chargea alors d'éloigner Pata, et avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, le pauvre Toshi resta seul avec un Heath qui n'avait pas vraiment décoléré malgré les heures écoulées depuis le matin… Franchement, Toshi avait cru que la journée lui permettrait d'être plus sympa à l'arrivée, mais rien qu'à voir sa tête, ce n'était pas tellement le cas… Mais bon après tout, il ne l'avait pas volé, non ? Alors il s'assit, preuve qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se défiler... Et puis autant crever l'abcès avant que toute cette histoire ne prenne des proportions ridicules, tant qu'à faire… Ce fut là, probablement, que pour la première fois, Toshi se rendit compte de combien Heath était angoissé… et tellement peu sûr de lui. C'était bien parce qu'il avait peur que sa relation pâtisse de tout ce cirque, qu'il régissait ainsi… En fait, Heath avait tellement l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'il croyait tenir là le moyen de montrer à hide que lui aussi, il travaillait à sa manière pour leur relation… Oui, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui.

_Je crois que nous sommes seuls, _remarqua Toshi en tentant un sourire bienveillant.

_On dirait. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire ?_

_Heath, tu es toujours aussi énervé que ce matin ? _soupira le chanteur.

_J'ai la rancune tenace._

_Je vois ça… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien dit. J'étais bien loin de m'imaginer que ça te mettrait dans cet état._

_Tu espérais quoi ? _demanda le bassiste, le trouvant un peu gonflé après s'être payé sa tête.

_Oh, c'était très puéril de ma part, je le reconnais ! Je pensais tout au plus te gêner un peu, tu vois… Te taquiner. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

_Que sais-tu au juste ?_

_Ben… tout. Enfin je crois._

_Tout ?_

_Disons que te voir embrasser hide ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Et si tu as glissé, tu es tombé d'une bien curieuse façon._

Heath se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, à ce moment là. Il les avait vu. Bon en même temps, c'était logique. Ni Heath ni hide n'avaient pu vendre la mèche, donc pour que Toshi soit au courant, il avait bien fallu qu'il le découvre par lui-même… Mais même en sachant cela, Heath se sentit un peu gêné. Ce n'était pas exactement comme cela qu'il aurait aimé qu'on le découvre, s'il avait pu y penser un peu… Il baissa la tête, son assurance s'effritant quelque peu, alors que Toshi retrouva son sourire taquin. Il était ainsi, mais Heath ne pouvait pas le savoir : Toshi aimait bien rire au dépend des gens, alors qu'on lui aurait sûrement décerné une auréole, en voyant sa tête… Probablement qu'avoir passé toutes ces années avec un caractère aussi pointu que l'était celui de Yoshiki avait développé son sens de la dérision… Mais comment Heath aurait-il pu savoir, alors qu'il le connaissait peu à ce moment là, qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans ? Un peu agacé, il voulut effacer ce sourire du visage de Toshi.

_Oui, bon. _

_Désolé, mais je suis comme ça : je taquine, c'est tout. Evidemment tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, tu ne me connais pas bien._

_Que vas-tu faire ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu vas le dire aux autres ? _demanda Heath avec appréhension.

_Ben… Non. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je suis curieux, mais pas à ce point._

_Je suppose que je dois te dire merci ?_

_Même pas. En fait je ne comprends pas bien la raison de tant de mystères… _avoua Toshi, espérant que Heath baisse sa garde. _Redoutes-tu la réaction de Pata ? Ou plutôt celle de Yoshiki ?_

_J'ai… _avoua le bassiste._ J'ai eu peur que vous remettiez en cause l'intégrité de hide, si vous appreniez qu'on était ensemble quand j'ai passé l'audition…_

_Et hide ne t'a pas convaincu du contraire ?_

_A ce moment là, il m'a suivi… Parce qu'il était d'accord ou pour me faire plaisir, je ne sais plus trop…. Mais attends une seconde ! _réalisa-t-il. _Je suis là à parler tranquillement avec toi de… Ca ne te choque pas ?_

_J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, depuis que je vous ai vu vous embrasser à pleine bouche._

_Ohlala… _gémit Heath, pas loin de s'arracher les cheveux.

_Du calme, du calme. Je n'en suis pas devenu aveugle pour autant._

Et là, dans un moment de lucidité qui prit le pas sur la panique, Heath réalisa quelque chose qui jusque là, lui avait échappé. Il tomba sur le regard de Toshi et il se rendit compte que l'amusement qu'il y lisait était bon enfant… Et qu'il n'y avait aucune agressivité… Aucune arrière-pensée, rien de ce genre. Alors il se calma, et réalisa le ridicule de la situation. De son comportement, plutôt. Il partait tellement au quart de tour, surtout quand c'était important pour lui, qu'il perdait toute rationalisation… Mais il n'y avait pas d'ennemi en face de lui. Juste son camarade, qui se tuait à lui expliquer et à lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Et à sa dernière réplique, en voyant le sourire amusé de Toshi, Heath comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que ce qu'il voyait. Surpris, il s'écria tout de même :

_Je n'en reviens pas que ça te fasse rire avant tout !_

_Ça t'amuserait énormément si toi aussi tu avais vu hide se ranger du jour au lendemain… L'idée que tu le mènes à la baguette me fait tellement rire, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, _avoua Toshi sincèrement._ Ici tu vois, hide c'est l'indomptable… Celui dont on a envie de dire « il n'est pas né, celui qui le fera manger dans sa main ». Et en fait si, il est né. Et même qu'il l'a trouvé, _affirma-t-il avec sérieux, cette fois-ci.

_Je vois, _fit Heath, cela lui faisant diablement plaisir sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

_Et tu parlais de son intégrité tout à l'heure. C'est bien la preuve que tu nous as mal jugé, si tu pensais une seconde que notre amitié pour lui serait remise en cause pour ça. Maintenant je ne dis pas, les autres seront peut-être vexés que vous n'ayez pas eu assez confiance pour leur dire…. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin._

_Si on vous le dit à tous… _fit timidement Heath. _Ca sera sérieux._

_Parce que ça ne l'est pas ?_

_Si, bien sûr…_

_Bon et bien on se fiche pas mal de ce que Yoshiki et Pata auront à dire à la limite, d'autant qu'il régiront sûrement comme moi._

_Si tu le dis…_

Il fallait bien s'y résoudre, entre cela et la discussion avec hide l'autre soir : il allait falloir leur dire. De toute façon ils n'étaient que deux à ne pas être au courant, alors… Et la réaction de Toshi était plutôt encourageante, il fallait tout de même bien l'avouer. Si les autres étaient aussi sympas, ce serait réglé avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser ! De toute façon, Heath n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot pendant des heures. Il hésitait peut-être bien un peu la plupart du temps, son stress naturel aidant, mais une fois qu'une décision était prise, alors là il ne reculait pas et l'assumait franchement. Il allait leur dire, et le plus tôt possible encore. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais.

_Et une autre chose : je ne t'ai pas pisté, _précisa le chanteur sans se départir de son sourire._ Je vous ai juste aperçu. C'était un hasard._

_Quand ?_

_Le jour de ton audition._

_Le jour de… Et tu n'as rien dit ?_

_Ben non._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ben ça m'a pas mal étonné… Et après j'ai réalisé que si vous ne le disiez pas, c'est que vous aviez vos raisons. Je ne vois pas au nom de quoi j'irai m'imposer… Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir pu m'empêcher de te taquiner. _

_T'es pas sympa sur ce coup là… _fit Heath sur un ton de reproche.

_Désolé._

_Mais tu l'es quand même, pour ce que tu dis maintenant, _reprit-il en souriant enfin.

_Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de mon comportement puéril, tu te mettes de fausses idées en tête. Surtout que tu m'as l'air d'être du genre à trop réfléchir._

_Il paraît, _soupira le bassiste.

Sauf que là Heath ne réfléchit pas davantage. Ce soir là, sans attendre davantage, il parla longuement à hide. Il était d'accord pour leur dire : parce que ce serait plus simple, parce que le fait que Toshi le sache aurait rendu cela ridicule, et parce que hide le voulait, ainsi qu'il l'avait déjà signifié. Le guitariste s'assura que Heath ne le regretterait pas, et sa seule condition fut que ce soit lui-même qui prenne la parole, puisqu'il les connaissait mieux. Ce serait plus facile, ainsi fut-il décidé. A défaut de mettre tout le monde au courant, au moins les amis le sauraient, et c'était bien le principal, après tout. Il n'y avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Alors comme toujours dès que Heath prenait une décision, cela n'avait pas traîné. Dès le lendemain matin au studio, elle fut mise en application. Si l'on avait dit au bassiste, 24h plus tôt, qu'il en serait là, il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Mais hide lui avait au moins appris à ne pas se buter bêtement sur ses positions, et à reconsidérer les choses… A être plus courageux aussi. Et Heath était sûr de ce qu'il voulait désormais, il n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Après s'être assuré d'un regard qu'il était toujours d'accord, hide se leva une fois qu'ils furent tous là, et comme promis, ce fut lui qui s'y colla :

_Avant de commencer à travailler, j'ai un truc à vous dire._

_Oh, tu es bien sérieux subitement, _remarqua Yoshiki, intrigué.

_C'est que la situation l'est. Avant tout, ce que je vais vous dire, sachez que c'est pour votre information. D'accord ou pas, ça ne changera rien, c'est compris ?_

_Oui, c'est tout toi, _remarqua Pata, amusé par son ton sans appel.

_Alors voilà. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, je suis avec quelqu'un._

_Je le savais ! _s'exclama l'autre guitariste, fier d'avoir deviné.

_Ah bon ? _fit Yoshiki, plutôt surpris, lui.

_Oui. C'est sérieux. C'est pour ça que je vous le dis._

_Bon, bonne nouvelle ! Et on la rencontre quand, cette personne ? _reprit Pata avec enthousiasme.

_Vous la connaissez. Et on tourne tous la tête à droite, s'il vous plait._

_Ça c'est fin et pas brutal du tout, tiens… _marmonna Heath en baissa la tête.

Car les quatre amis étaient alignés, et Heath était situé le plus à droite de tous. Et d'ailleurs, la scène était franchement comique du point de vue de hide, puisqu'il vit trois têtes se tourner sur la droite avec une synchronisation parfaite, alors que la quatrième passait une main lasse sur son visage. Bon, et bien c'était comme arracher un pansement, remarquez : rapide et sans douleur. D'un coup. Sauf qu'en agissant ainsi, hide bluffa littéralement ses deux camarades –Toshi s'amusant toujours pas mal de la situation-. Comment auraient-ils pu ne pas être surpris, aussi ? Bien que Pata se doutait que hide était casé, il n'en savait pas plus. Alors leur réaction étonnée fut des plus logiques…

_Non ? Nooooooon ? _s'écria Pata, regardant tour à tour Heath et hide.

_Ah si si, _fit hide en hochant la tête.

_Comment se fait-il que tu ne paraisses pas surpris ? Tu le savais ? _fit Pata à Toshi, s'apercevant que ce dernier était tout à fait neutre.

_Oui._

_Indécrottable curieux…_

_Yoshiki ? Tu ne dis rien ? _fit alors hide, se rendant compte qu'il restait silencieux depuis le début.

_Du moment que le boulot n'en pâtit pas…_ répondit froidement le leader._ D'ailleurs si on s'y mettait ? Tout ça c'est bien beau, mais on n'est pas là pour s'amuser._

Les quatre autres échangèrent des regards surpris, mais personne ne souffla mot cependant. Pata et Toshi devraient satisfaire leur curiosité à un autre moment, puisqu'ils étaient apparemment partis pour bosser ferme, là… Toshi s'étonna du comportement de son meilleur ami. Il aurait dû, puisqu'il était proche de hide, se montrer curieux, surpris… Bah faire comme si hide n'annonçait rien d'autre qu'une banalité, et se remettre au boulot comme si ce n'était pas important. C'était pour le moins étrange… et cela ne rassura pas vraiment Heath, qui espérait que Yoshiki agisse ainsi juste par discrétion, et non parce qu'il n'approuvait pas.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Déjà le chapitre 9. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette petite fic ! :)**

**Chapitre 9**

C'est donc dans une ambiance un peu particulière que la journée débuta. Entre la curiosité des uns qui devait être réfrénée pour le moment, et l'appréhension des autres –d'un, surtout- due à la réaction quelque peu glaciale d'un certain leader, l'ambiance fut des plus calmes. Ce n'était pas qu'habituellement elle soit festive –ici, quand on bossait, on ne faisait pas autre chose-, mais enfin elle aurait quand même pu être plus détendue ce jour là, il fallait bien le dire. Le seul à ne pas trop se poser de questions finalement, fut naturellement hide. Il faut dire qu'il n'aimait pas cogiter dans le vide, cela n'apportait rien. Lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait vraiment, il allait chercher des explications, point final. Autrement il passait à autre chose. C'était moins de temps perdu et moins de prise de tête… Sauf qu'à un moment donné, Yoshiki s'arrêta net de jouer, l'air passablement agacé, et même hide fut surpris :

_Non Heath, qu'est-ce que tu me fous ? Ca ne va pas, ça !_

_Ah bon ? _sursauta le bassiste, surpris._ Et quelle partie ne va pas ?_

_Mais c'est pas une partie, c'est un ensemble… _fit vaguement le leader d'un air contrarié.

_Bon. Je vais faire attention alors, désolé._

Heath devait effectivement bien avouer qu'il était préoccupé et pas totalement à ce qu'il faisait, en vérité. Pour autant, il ne lui semblait pas avoir commis d'erreurs, mais bon… Si Yoshiki le disait, c'est que cela devait être vrai. Alors il se remit dedans, pour ne pas faire perdre du temps inutilement au reste du groupe. Ce fut là que Toshi prit un air pincé, du genre de celui qui appréhende la suite des évènements… Heath ne le vit pas, mais cela n'échappa pas à Pata, qui pressentait presque le calme avant la tempête lui aussi, pour ainsi dire.

La répétition reprit alors sans un mot. Pas de nouveau morceau aujourd'hui, juste des anciens, histoire de se rafraîchir la mémoire, ce qui de l'avis de Yoshiki n'était jamais inutile. Il considérait en effet que la paresse était un grand danger. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on jouait des morceaux depuis des années régulièrement, qu'il fallait croire que tout était acquis. Les revoir avec le même sérieux à chaque fois, permettait de ne pas perdre la main, et même de s'améliorer encore. C'était ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exigeant, certes, mais aussi un bon leader, en ce sens. D'ailleurs les autres avaient toujours partagé son point de vue à ce sujet.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard après cette premier interruption, sans crier gare, le leader stoppa de nouveau et de façon plus vive cette fois. Son agacement, sa contrariété semblaient, vu l'expression de son visage, se muer en véritable énervement, sorti d'on ne savait où…

_Putain Heath ! Concentre-toi un peu, on ne joue pas dans un supermarché là ! Il me faut un peu plus d'énergie que ça ! Tu te traînes là !_

_Je suis désolé, _bafouilla-t-il presque, tant il ne s'y attendait pas, _je ne pense pourtant pas commettre d'erreurs…_

_C'est pas des erreurs, c'est un tout, je te dis ! _répondit Yoshiki avec humeur. _Allez, on reprend !_

_On va reprendre, ouais, _intervint alors hide de sa voix la plus posée._ Mais avant ça grand manitou, laisse-moi te dire que si tu as un problème, je suis là. Pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur lui, tu viens me trouver comme un grand, ok ?_

Il y avait une chose par-dessus tout, que Yoshiki vivait toujours assez mal : se faire moucher en public. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit un fervent adepte du « j'aurais le dernier mot ». C'était plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas être contredit, et encore moins devant les autres… Et surtout pas par hide. Car hide ne craignait personne en matière de répartie, et Yoshiki était incapable de lui renvoyer la balle… surtout quand hide avait raison. Et puis il fallait bien dire que Yoshiki avait toujours eu cette sorte de respect particulier qu'il vouait à hide… Parfois, il semblait que seul l'exubérant guitariste soit autorisé à lui dire ses quatre vérités sans ménagement. Comme s'il était le seul à avoir un minimum d'influence sur lui, en quelque sorte. Toshi eut une grimace contrariée à ce moment là : le clash n'était décidemment pas loin. Car si hide était calme, il savait que Yoshiki, suivant ses éternelles sautes d'humeur, pouvait envenimer les choses tout seul en un quart de seconde. Pourtant, probablement parce que hide avait tapé juste, Yoshiki se garda bien d'élever encore la voix. Il répondit juste sur un ton glacial :

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Je travaille, là._

_Non, tu emmerdes le monde. Remarque c'est du boulot aussi, faut avouer, _ironisa le guitariste avec cet air narquois qu'il pouvait avoir.

_Bon, petite pause pour tout le monde ! _s'exclama alors Toshi, avant que ce ne soit l'explosion. _hide, une cigarette, dehors ?_

_Tu n'essayais pas d'arrêter toi ? _s'étonna l'intéressé.

_Pas avec moi. Vous trois, zou !_

Il les poussa presque, entre un regard ferme et un autre presque suppliant, vers la sortie. Heath et Pata se retrouvèrent donc dans le couloir avec hide, gagnant l'arrière du bâtiment sans chercher à comprendre. Si hide était peut-être le seul à être capable de crier sur Yoshiki, il n'y en avait guère qu'un en revanche, avec qui le leader pouvait discuter quand il était contrarié. Fidèle au poste, Toshi prit les devants avant que la répétition ne tourne vraiment au vinaigre, espérant pouvoir, sinon savoir ce qu'il se passait, au moins faire promettre à Yoshiki de se tenir tranquille le reste de la journée. Ce serait toujours cela de pris, s'il y parvenait.

Heath suivait donc le mouvement, pas contrariant qu'il était. Tout cela n'avait pas tellement aidé à se défaire de son stress naturel. C'est que Yoshiki l'impressionnait encore pas mal tout de même, et jamais il n'aurait eu le cran de lui dire le quart de ce que hide venait de lui sortir, ça c'était sûr ! Malgré tout, il était quand même bien un peu dépité que son amant prenne ainsi sa défense devant les autres… Surtout aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de leur dire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cela faisait vraiment le type pas courageux que son copain était obligé de défendre… Enfin, il comprenait l'intention, et il savait aussi que hide avait sûrement agi ainsi afin d'éviter que Yoshiki n'aille trop loin…

_Toi aussi, _lança simplement Pata à hide une fois qu'ils furent dehors,_ tu as compris qu'il voulait parler à Yoshiki seul à seul ?_

_Toshi est adorable, mais pas très fin, _répliqua hide sur un ton amusé.

_Mais quelle mouche le pique ? _se demanda alors Pata à voix haute._ Il n'est pourtant pas homophobe. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il réagisse mal à cause de ce que tu nous as appris. Ce n'est pas son genre._

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit le souci. Mais pour que Yoshiki vienne parler d'un problème en face à face, il faut se lever tôt le matin ! Je suis désolé qu'il s'en prenne à toi, Heath…_ soupira hide en ébouriffant les cheveux du bassiste.

_Oh c'est rien, _fit Heath, gêné par cette conversation,_ je comprends que ça le perturbe. Je me ferai discret, c'est tout._

_Tu veux dire… encore plus que d'habitude ? _le taquina hide.

_Quand tu arrêteras de te payer ma tête, hein…_

… _oh tu t'ennuieras, allez._

_Moi ça me fait bien plaisir tout ça ! _lança alors Pata, l'air visiblement très enjoué.

_Quoi ça ?_

_Ben toi, lui… vous, quoi._

_Aucune réserve ? _le testa hide, plus pour Heath que pour lui-même.

_Ben je m'en fous moi. Tant que les scènes de ménage ne se font pas sous mon nez, ça me va… _répondit-il avec une tranquillité qui réchauffa le cœur de Heath.

_Ça c'est mon Pata ! _s'exclama hide en lui donnant un coup de coude complice.

_Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Ce soir on sort et je veux savoir !_

_Tout ? _le taquina hide.

_Non, pas tout, beurk, _grimaça-t-il._ L'essentiel. _

_Allez on y retourne, n'énervons pas la bête en prenant une pause trop longue… _décida hide, songeant qu'il valait mieux arrondir les angles.

Quoi que Toshi ait dit au leader durant ce temps où ils furent seuls, cela avait dû marcher, en tout cas. Ils revinrent dans la pièce alors que Yoshiki était de nouveau derrière sa batterie, l'air pas forcément très enjoué, mais au moins il ne disait plus rien. D'ailleurs on ne l'entendit quasiment plus de la journée. Il ouvrit la bouche uniquement pour donner des indications aux autres le cas échéant, et sur un ton tout à fait neutre. « Il boude », avait murmuré hide à l'attention de ses amis, ce qui les avait fait sourire sur le coup… Ce n'était pas génial évidemment, mais Yoshiki passait du noir au blanc en une journée, alors qui sait ? demain il serait peut-être de meilleure humeur, avec un peu de chance ? C'était encore nouveau pour Heath, mais il y avait bien longtemps que les autres ne se formalisaient plus du comportement parfois inexplicable de leur leader.

Ainsi en cette fin de journée, lorsqu'ils décidèrent tous de sortir (autant pour étancher leur soif que leur curiosité d'ailleurs), Yoshiki, fidèle à ce qu'il avait été durant cette journée, marmonna un vague « j'ai du boulot, allez-y sans moi », et personne n'insista. Au moins ils pourraient parler librement autour d'un verre, sans personne pour faire la gueule, comme cela. Et c'était tant mieux d'ailleurs, pour Pata et Toshi. Ce dernier ne savait effectivement rien de plus que tout le monde maintenant, et sa curiosité était loin d'être satisfaite. Et il devait avoir contaminé Pata, vu que ce dernier en oubliait de boire pour pouvoir mitrailler ses amis de questions !

_Pata du calme, _l'arrêta hide à un moment donné, _t'es pas habitué à parler autant, tu vas te faire un claquage mon vieux !_

_Oh tu ne t'en tireras pas avec tes blagues, cette fois ! Je veux savoir ! Quand c'est arrivé ? _persista l'autre guitariste.

_Ben… Ca fait quelques mois._

_Qui aurait cru que tu saurais garder un secret aussi bien ? _s'étonna Pata.

_Ben ça en valait la peine aussi._

Et en disant cela, hide regarda Heath d'un air complice. Ce genre de regards éloquents, qui se passent de tout commentaire et qui donnent une idée de l'étendue de ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux. Cela cloua presque Toshi et Pata, qui échangèrent un regard entre la surprise et la joie. Après tout ils ne savaient rien de cette histoire… Bon, ils imaginaient mal hide prendre les choses à la légère et présenter Heath à l'audition ensuite, mais enfin… Entre cela et tout à l'heure, quand hide avait demandé à Yoshiki de cesser de l'ennuyer… Ils ne connaissaient pas cet hide. Ils n'avaient vu que celui qui avait des aventures, qui s'amusait sans trop prendre les choses au sérieux… Et cet hide là leur plaisait plutôt bien. C'était plaisant de le voir ainsi. Et si c'était grâce à Heath qu'il était comme cela, alors ils ne pouvait que s'en réjouir davantage…

_Toshi, tu vois ce que je vois ? Il est sérieux, _plaisanta Pata.

_Je vois ça ! C'est cool. Vraiment cool, _répondit sincèrement le chanteur.

_Vraiment ? _demanda le bassiste, de plus en plus à l'aise.

_Pour ma part Heath, je te trouve sympa. C'était déjà le cas quand on s'était rencontré à ces concerts, de toute façon, _assura Toshi.

_Ça ne vous posera pas de problème alors ?_

_Ecoute, c'est comme pour n'importe quel boulot, finalement. Au maximum, vous devez éviter de dépasser les limites. Les différends restent à la maison, et tout ira bien, _répondit simplement Toshi.

_Mais tu sais, _plaisanta Pata en regardant hide, _je suis un peu fâché que Toshi ait été au courant en premier._

_Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu comme ça… _s'excusa Heath.

_Pata, _assura hide, _je n'avais aucun doute sur toi. Mais Heath préférait attendre, alors j'ai dû me taire…_

_Désolé._

_Ne le sois pas, je comprends que ta situation ait été délicate, _le rassura Pata.

_Mais… si ça posait vraiment un problème à Yoshiki ? _demanda alors le bassiste.

_Mais non, il râle tout le temps, tu le sais bien ! _fit Pata.

_Oui mais… si cette fois il ne faisait pas que râler ? Si vraiment, cela le dérangeait ?_

_Alors on en parlera. Mais écoute, _lui dit hide, _Yoshiki n'a rien à me dire. Pour le boulot ok, c'est lui le chef. Pour ma vie privée, je ne lui conseille pas de s'en mêler. D'ailleurs nous n'avons pas affecté le boulot jusque là et ça va continuer, donc il ne peut rien dire. T'en fais pas pour ça, vas._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Gloups ! Mon rythme de parution n'est pas très glorieux ces derniers temps. Désolée, j'ai été un peu absorbée avec le nouveau blog que j'ai créé. J'ai eu une frénésie d'articles, mais là je me suis un peu calmée et du coup je vais pouvoir me remettre aux fics de façon un peu moins dispersée :)**

**Chapitre 10**

Ce soir là, en milieu de semaine, hide goûtait à un repos bien mérité. Quelques jours de repos avec le groupe, c'était tout de même bienvenu. Et ça l'était d'autant plus qu'avec ce qui s'était passé avec leur leader la dernière fois, un peu de distance afin de laisser tout ceci se décanter, n'était pas un mal. En bon hyperactif qu'il savait être, hide avait du mal à se tourner les pouces bien longtemps, aussi en avait-il profité pour tenter de composer quelque chose, vu que certaines idées lui trottaient dans la tête depuis un moment sans qu'il ait le temps de s'y consacrer vraiment. Entre le groupe et sa relation avec Heath, son temps pour lui s'était réduit. Et bien qu'il ne se plaigne pas de tout cela, un peu de solitude parfois n'était pas pour lui déplaire malgré tout. Ce soir là donc, alors que Heath sortait de son coté avec quelques vieux copains de passage en ville, il en profitait un peu.

Et cela portait ses fruits, puisqu'il était visiblement inspiré, presque comme si les notes jaillissaient toutes seules sans qu'il ait besoin de se triturer les méninges durant des heures. Avec du recul il verrait si cela valait vraiment quelque chose, mais en attendant il était productif, au moins ! Et puis hide partait du principe que tout était toujours bon à prendre et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout ceci finirait par être utile à un moment donné. C'est pourquoi lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit en pleine soirée, il eut bien envie de faire le mort… Qui venait donc troubler sa soirée ? Si c'était un ami comme Sugizo qui passait pour le traîner toute la nuit dans les bars, c'était foutu : il ne pourrait pas dire non… Comme le visiteur insistait, il alla donc ouvrir histoire de ne pas ameuter les voisins en prime…

_Salut._

_Yoshiki ? _s'étonna-t-il, s'attendant à tout sauf à lui, ce soir. _Y a un problème ?_

_Non non, je suis juste venu comme ça… te parler… Je tombe mal ? _demanda le leader, à la fois grave et embarrassé.

_Pas du tout, je suis juste un peu surpris de te voir ici. Mais entre, ne reste pas dehors._

_Merci._

_Tu bois un truc ?_

_Je veux bien, oui._

Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans l'appartement de hide, Yoshiki s'assit sur la même chaise, sans même y penser. Il pouvait être assez routinier parfois, pour ce genre de petites choses du moins. Il avait ses petites manies comme cela, ce qui amusait toujours beaucoup le guitariste, qui le charriait en lui disant que ce n'était quand même pas très rock'n' roll, tout cela ! Cela dit, l'ambiance différait des autres soirs où il était venu… En effet, pas de rires tonitruants, pas de discussions enflammées sur le groupe, leurs vies et le reste… L'ambiance était presque pesante pour le coup, ce qui attrista un peu hide. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour gêné avec Yoshiki. Il ignorait encore la teneur de ce que Yoshiki pensait à propos de tout cela, mais une chose était certaine : hide ferait tout pour arrondir les angles et contenter tout le monde, afin de ne rien perdre de ce qui comptait pour lui. Ça, c'était le plus important.

_T'as l'air complètement crevé… _remarqua alors hide.

_J'ai juste bossé sur une idée toute la nuit… Avant que je m'en rende compte, c'était déjà le matin._

_Ouais. Normal, quoi, _fit-il en souriant, ce qui sembla détendre Yoshiki à son tour.

_Je suppose…_

_Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? _demanda ensuite hide, détestant tourner autour du pot.

_Je voulais… m'excuser pour l'autre jour… Ma conduite… _s'arrêta-t-il, semblant chercher ses mots.

_Hum. A moi, tu n'as rien fait, finalement. Tu ne crois pas que tu présentes tes excuses à la mauvaise personne ?_

_Oui, c'est juste, _admit-il.

_Mais puisque tu es là et que tu abordes le sujet, d'ailleurs en passant ça me surprend, _glissa-t-il en souriant, peu habitué à voir Yoshiki s'excuser aussi vite, _j'aurais un mot à te dire._

_Je m'en doute._

_Je te connais assez pour savoir que les remarques que tu lui as faites hier, c'est tout à fait toi. C'est bien ton genre, tant sur le fond que la forme. Mais c'est justifié, normalement. Là, tu peux dire ce que tu voudras, Heath n'était pas meilleur ni plus mauvais que la veille._

_Je sais._

_C'était totalement gratuit, _insista hide.

_Oui…_

_Alors pourquoi ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, ça. Et je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, en plus. _

_C'est le cas. Je suis juste…_

_C'est le fait que je sois avec lui qui te dérange ? _demanda hide, redoutant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru sa réponse.

_Non ! Non non…_

Il l'avait dit très rapidement en réaction à cette question qu'il savait importante, mais il était tout sauf convaincant, à ce moment là. D'ailleurs hide ne le crut pas une seule seconde et effectivement, cela le toucha plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ. L'autre jour pour rassurer Heath, il avait dit que ce que pensait Yoshiki n'aurait aucune importance, mais… Il fallait supposer que même lui, était un minimum sensible au regard des autres après tout. Enfin des autres, non. De l'un de ses meilleurs amis, là en revanche… Avec Yoshiki, ils avaient accroché dès le départ. Autant sur leur conception de la musique que sur le plan personnel. Ils avaient un grand respect l'un pour l'autre et leur amitié était très forte… Alors autant dire que hide avait à cœur de le savoir de son côté… Ayant du mal à cacher sa déception, il murmura du bout des lèvres :

_Tu mens très mal, Yosh'. _

_Je ne veux pas que tu comprennes mal…_

_C'est ce qui va se passer si tu ne m'expliques pas, _le somma hide.

_Je pense… _hésita Yoshiki avant de se lancer franchement,_ que ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour le groupe… Imagine que vous vous sépariez… Ou même que vous vous disputiez souvent… On va se retrouver à devoir prendre parti, ou simplement à devoir supporter ça… Tu sais combien on est fragiles en ce moment… Je ne sais pas si le groupe en supportera davantage. Ce genre de choses n'est jamais bon…_

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de réjouissant dans ce qu'il venait de dire… Yoshiki venait de lui faire part de ses craintes, et elles étaient un argument tout à fait légitime… Mais quelque part, hide ressentit malgré tout un vrai soulagement. Yoshiki n'avait rien contre son histoire avec Heath en tant que telle, alors ? Une désapprobation de cette nature aurait été difficile à résoudre… et très décevante aussi, de la part du leader. Là, il avait clairement peur pour le groupe, et ses arguments se tenaient, qu'on le veuille ou non. Le départ de leur bassiste avait entraîné certes des soucis au niveau professionnel, mais aussi des tensions entre eux. Sans être en mauvaise posture, ils se devaient d'assurer néanmoins, et de se ressouder. Et on dit toujours qu'être en couple et travailler ensemble, est rarement une bonne chose. Alors là, Heath et hide allaient passer tout leur temps ensemble… Comment être certain que leur relation n'affectera pas l'ensemble ? Yoshiki n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir à ce moment là… Et il s'était senti mis au pied du mur en quelque sorte, quand hide les avait mis au courant. Comme si hide n'avait pas regardé les conséquences et qu'il avait décidé. Et venant de lui, qui était le premier avec Yoshiki à s'inquiéter pour le groupe… Yoshiki l'avait mal pris.

_Ecoute Yoshiki, tu aurais dû commencer par là. C'est pas idiot du tout, c'est même normal que tu te poses la question. Mais tu crois que c'est en t'acharnant sur Heath que l'ambiance sera bonne ?_

_Non.. C'était idiot, _admit Yoshiki, visiblement pas très fier de lui.

_Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce que tu as dit n'arrivera pas, tout simplement parce que je ne lis pas l'avenir… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je tiens à lui. Plus qu'à toutes les personnes que j'ai connues réunies. Entre nous ça marche. Ça marche vraiment. Et je pense que lui comme moi, on est assez intelligents pour que nos soucis, si on en a, n'affectent pas le travail. Ce n'est dans l'intérêt de personne. Alors tu peux au moins me faire confiance là-dessus, non ?_

En le regardant, Yoshiki sut qu'il était sincère… Il pensait chaque mot et Yoshiki le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il tenait réellement à Heath. C'était un fait indéniable. Parce que c'était hide, et même s'il avait encore des réserves qu'il se gardait bien de lui dire à ce moment là, Yoshiki décida de faire au moins l'effort d'accepter. De lui faire confiance, parce qu'il savait que jamais hide ne ferait sciemment quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en péril le groupe… Il pouvait au moins faire cela pour lui, non ? Après quelques instants de réflexion, il hocha la tête :

_Je crois…_

_Le groupe est important pour moi, _insista le guitariste,_ qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Je m'en voudrais si par ma faute, on devait en souffrir._

_Tu as raison. J'ai oublié à qui je m'adressais, _répliqua le leader avec un sourire, le premier de la soirée.

_Bon. Je suis content que tu sois venu m'en parler._

_Moi aussi. Mais dis-moi… C'est vraiment sérieux alors ?_

_Oui. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais… Je crois que ça fait un moment que je ne contrôle plus rien. Heureusement qu'il n'en joue pas… _ajouta hide avec un petit rire embarrassé.

_Donc tu es heureux ?_

_Oui. Je le suis vraiment._

_Alors je suppose que tout va bien, _fit le leader, visiblement rassuré.

_Tout va on ne peut mieux._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, hide se fit un plaisir non dissimulé, de rapporter toute cette conversation à sa moitié. Il était important que Heath soit rassuré, afin que ce petit incident soit vite oublié. Les raisons de stresser avec la vie qu'ils menaient, étaient bien assez nombreuses sans qu'il faille s'en rajouter ainsi, après tout. Il n'oublia aucun détail et lorsqu'il eut fini, Heath affichait une expression un brin soulagée, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais parce qu'il connaissait forcément moins Yoshiki, il ne pouvait être aussi rassuré que l'était hide. Disons qu'il attendait de voir, avant d'y croire. Et hide, qui commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait, le devina aussitôt :<p>

_Toi, tu n'y crois._

_Si, si… C'est juste…_

_Tu penses qu'il a dit tout ça pour calmer le jeu, c'est tout ?_

_Non, _expliqua le bassiste, _c'est même pas ça. Je pense même qu'il pourrait être sincère. Mais il a beau le dire… Est-ce qu'il sera capable de faire comme ça ?_

_Ben ça, on verra bien à la prochaine répétition ! _fit hide très tranquillement.

_Oui…_

_Ecoute je vais te demander la même chose qu'à lui : fais-moi confiance. Yoshiki est quelqu'un de bien. Il pense au groupe plus qu'il ne pense à lui-même alors s'il sent que quelque chose peut contrarier la bonne marche du groupe, il se braque forcément… Mais comme on va lui montrer que ça n'affectera absolument rien ni personne, il va se calmer tout seul, tu vas voir, _termina-t-il sur un ton confiant.

_Tu le connais bien… Alors si tu le dis…_

_Je le dis._

_Alors d'accord, _acquiesça Heath en souriant._ Mais tu penses qu'il t'a tout dit ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Les raisons de son attitude l'autre jour… Tu penses qu'il n'a rien oublié ? _insista-t-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?_

_Non… Non, oublies ça, _se ravisa-t-il, visiblement rassuré.

_Ok…_

Ainsi le problème était-il réglé. Malgré tout, hide restait surpris que Yoshiki soit venu de lui-même le voir pour s'expliquer et même s'excuser. Il faut croire qu'il avait changé, ou qu'il accordait assez d'importance à leur amitié pour se bouger. Et il avait bien fait, puisqu'au moins les choses avaient été tirées au claire et tout le monde ne s'en portait pas plus mal, bien au contraire. Pour hide, il n'y avait plus aucun nuage à l'horizon… C'était parfait comme c'était.


End file.
